Heir to the Dark Lord
by darkyamicreator
Summary: AU. Harry grows up knowing everything about his real parents even though Voldemort raised him. But where does the devil and incubi fit into this? HPSS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Harry grows up knowing everything about his real parents even though Voldemort raised him. But where does the devil and incubi fit into this? Severus/Harry

-Parseltongue- 

"Normal speaking"

Heir to the Dark Lord Prologue 

A confused look spread across Voldemort's face in a split second as he looked around himself trying to remember what had happened to him. How had be ended up here to begin with was also beyond his knowledge, wherever here was.

Deep red rock forming a cavern surrounded him, the walls, ceiling and the floor all uneven and broken. A few craters in the floor spurted out small puffs of flames ever few moments providing light. Producing strange and unnatural shadows to drift over the rocks.

Groaning softly, he sat up and blinked for a moment before being hit with a flashback.

Flashback 

_His wand was pointed at the child of the newly deceased Potter parents. Only a few months older than a year, the young child didn't seem to feel threatened by the presence of the man that the rest of the world feared to name. Instead he gurgled out a small laugh and touched the end of the wand that was pointed directly at him, not realizing exactly what had happened._

_Voldemort laughed while smirking down towards the child._

"_So you are the one who is supposed to defeat me one day little boy. I think not, you will die this day along with your mudblood mother," Voldemort hissed._

_Undisturbed by the hissed voice of the man above him, the child batted at the wand tip with no understanding and no fear._

"_Avada Kedavra," Voldemort snarled._

_As if he was seeing things in slow motion, the bolt of bright green light flew from the tip of the wand towards the unsuspecting child. Without warning a pale blue with slivers of silver barrier surrounded the child skins deflecting most of the curse back at the originator. Leaving only a lightning shaped scar as proof that it had hit the child at all._

_Unable to move out of the way of the deflected curse, Voldemort still attempted to evade it wanting to live long enough to actually become ruler of the world. This plan did not include him dying. Although he had planned ahead incase that should ever happen._

_Too late to do anything else, he was hit in the upper chest by the curse. Crumpling to the ground the life that was so evident in his cold and dark eyes was cut away leaving only the glassy stare of the dead behind._

Flashback End 

A booming feminine voice brought him out of his memory and back to his current unknown situation. From what he remembered, he was apparently dead. There was nothing that he could do about that.

"So this is where I'm going to be staying for my deeds in life," Voldemort muttered.

"Bring him to me!" the loud booming feminine voice bounced across the rocky cave walls.

Not given any more time to himself to look around, a pair of muscle bound, red skinned creatures came up to him. Each took one of his arms with their clawed hands and dragged his limp and unresponsive body across the uneven and jagged stones.

A deep shadow came from behind him, obviously the place that he was being dragged into. As they dropped his ragged body to the ground, the feelings in it came back, making his back and arms in particular burn from the trek that he had been forced to endure.

Getting to his feet, Voldemort stumbled and caught himself on the wall that he was closest to. Turning his head, he saw that while he was preoccupied the two creatures that had brought him here had left. Pushing off from the wall feeling almost sure that he could support his own weight and stand without an aid, he was surprised when he stumbled once again and fell to the floor in a very undignified position.

A soft voice chucked from in front of him. The shadows hiding the one who had laughed.

With a soft hiss of annoyance at falling to the ground, Voldemort weakly stood again and stayed with his back to the wall in case he should need it if his legs felt too weak to carry his weight. Standing as regally as possible, Voldemort tried vainly to regain some of the former dignity that he had had.

"My little Dark Lord Voldemort," the voice called out to him, as if calling not only to him as a person but also to his soul.

Not moving a single muscle, Voldemort tried to discern where the voice was coming from. From within the very darkest shadow of the room a dark figure immerged into a lighter shadow, but was still too far away, and there was no where near enough light to see who or what it was.

"You know that tonight was not supposed to be the night that you where to die," the voice announced with a slightly sardonic tone.

Drawing closer the figure finally emerged from a light shadow and into the light of a single flame that was held in a sconce on the wall. Allowing Voldemort a glimpse of the being who had called him here.

A darkly beautiful woman, who eluded seduction of the darkest kind from her very being, stood in the light with a mocking smile on her face. A strapless red dress hugging her stunning features, falling right down to her feet, but with slits from her hips to the bottom on each side. The slits revealing her silky pale cream thighs to their fullest. A pair of red, blood re high heeled, knee high boots covered her feet and calves.

Looking from her body to her face, he noticed that her high cheekbones accentuated her full luscious red lips, which were framed by locks of curling blood red hair reaching to her shoulder caressing the skin of pale shoulders.

Lastly he noted her eyes, a deep swirling pit of pure black, made of the most pure black magic that could be felt, he shuddered slightly. Her amusement at his examination of her was also within the black depths of her eyes.

"Now that you are done with your ogling me, my young Dark Lord, we must speak before I send you back," she stated amused.

"Indeed," Voldemort enquired nowhere near as calm as he appeared be on the outside. "You mentioned that I was supposed to have died on this night?"

She nodded.

"No you were not. Just as you should not have attempted to kill the child," she hissed. "The child is more important than you realised. The prophecy you were told you was not the correct version. It appears that the seer was trying to impress a certain headmaster so that she could get a decent and respectable job. She is a natural fake artist."

Voldemort's eyes widened for a second and then nodded to her comment.

"I agree it is hard to find true seers these days. To many fakes have destroyed the good name of divination," Voldemort conceded.

The woman slowly moved towards Voldemort, her heels now clicking on the tiled floor.

"Well now that you see the first part of the prophecy is exactly as she said. She missed the second half, which was actually the most important part for all parties involved. It effectively says that if you mark the child as your equal that he has two main different destinies to pick from. One where he will side with Dumbledore, or the light, this one has no definite winner in the end, it could be either the light or the dark. The other is that he will side with you and your fight against the light will end with your side winning. Together you and the child are unstoppable," she stated with a smile. "I would suggest that you take the tyke with you, raise him as if he was your own, as your heir. Tell him the truth about what has happened so that he may choose, after all Dumbledore would never allow that. Letting him create an emotional attachment to you is a great way of stopping your death by his hand. After all only psychopaths want to kill their loved ones."

Voldemort considered her words and liked the sound of what he was hearing. Not only would it be a blow to Dumbledore to take the lights hero away from the unsuspecting bastard. But also he would have a heir, and since Dumbledore had placed an irreversible impotency charm on him while he was at school, he was physically incapable of creating his own children. He had always wanted to have a child. As she came within his reach he nodded to her.

"Now it is time for you to go back, before your body decides that it will refuse to allow your soul back into it. It would do no good for it to refuse to co-operate and from you to die for a second time tonight," she whispered.

Remaining still as she came closer until she was only an inch from his body. With a quick snake like movement, she placed her lips on his own and kissed him deeply.

Shocked, was a very slight way of putting how Voldemort felt as he stiffened and gasped at the sudden movement towards himself. Taking full advantage of the slightly opened lips, she plundered his mouth with her tongue. Regaining some of his senses as she pulled back, he looked at her scowling coldly and angrily.

"Who the hell to do you think you are?" Voldemort demanded hissing indignantly.

Pulling back she smiled smugly and let her canine teeth, which looked similar to that of a vampires, show over he bottom lip.

"Why, Voldemort, I am none other than the Devil. The icon and pinnacle of all that is evil!" she exclaimed joyously. "Maybe next time we meet I will be in my male form. I would ever so enjoy a good fuck with you. Goodbye for now. Don't come back until you have conquered the wizarding world."

A bright glaring red light covered him, momentarily blinding his eyes.

Disjointed and disorientated, he picked himself up off of the floor. In his mind he was thanking whatever entity that was watching down on him for coming up here to kill the child alone, and not with other Death Eaters to watch.

Taking a moment to get reacquainted with his own body again, that had been stiff and dead only minutes ago, Voldemort spied the crib in the room. The child lay in the crib with small tears rolling down its chubby cheeks. Rolling slightly from side to side as if he was in pain, he didn't utter a single cry.

Clutching at the baby blanket that he was wrapped in, small black grim like dogs and wolves embroidered around the edges, the child's eyes open wide staring at the unfamiliar man in the room that was looking at him. Curious green eyes stopped crying and he stopped rolling from side to side, instead he lifted his chubby arms from the blanket he had been clutching and put them out as if begging to be picked up.

Voldemort looked at the baby curiously. Why would a child want him to pick them up, so he picked him up and out of the crib with the blanket so that the cold night air would not cause the child to get ill. Settling down almost immediately, the child quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Taking a good look at the face of the child, Voldemort tried to see where the curse had hit the child and what remained of its affects. The child, it seemed had only received a curse scar on his forehead, and nothing more. The scar was in the shape of a lightning bold and was around about the centre of his forehead, his rather untidy black hair was hiding it slightly behind his long fringe.

"What is your name child?" Voldemort whispered.

Looking around the room, he picked up on a piece of paper lying on the draws. It was the child's birth certificate.

"Harry James Potter," Voldemort murmured as he pocketed the piece of paper.

Taking care to make sure the Harry was properly sitting in his arms, Voldemort left the room, and returned down the stairs to the rest of the Death eaters.

The instant that he walked into the room the Death Eaters looked towards their lord for their orders, each a little confused by the buddle that was in his arms, but all were smart enough not to question what it held or show their curiosity. None wished to have the Dark Lords wrath falling upon them.

"Burn it!" Voldemort ordered.

With a slight crack, the Dark Lord Voldemort apparated away from Godrics Hollow, leaving the Death Eaters to do their jobs. Appearing in riddle Manor, Voldemort quickly swept through the manor and into his own quarters. His familiar the snake Nagini was awaiting his arrival on a bunch of cushions on his bed.

-Master- Nagini greeted Voldemort as he strode in the door.

Flicking out her tongue, Nagini tasted the air and hissed.

-What have you got their Master?- she asked.

-A child who will one day be extremely powerful and a great ally- Voldemort hissed in reply.

-A child?- Nagini responded confused.

Voldemort had never brought back children before.

-Yes my familiar, this child nearly killed me when the killing curse was thrown back at me when I cast it at him. No one except for us shall attend to his needs until a time at which I choose to tell other of his existence- Voldemort hissed.

Unwrapping the blanket from around the child, Voldemort showed the sleeping child to the snake with care.

Harry moved as he awoke to see the snake in front of his face. Nagini expected the child to dry out, but was surprised when the child stuck out his puggy arms and tried to touch her. His eyes were wide with curious wonder at the creature that he was looking at. He gurgled happily.

"Snake," Harry said as he tried to escape from Voldemort's hold and reach the said snake

-At least he is intelligent enough to know what I am- Nagini hissed amused by the child's antics.

-Pretty- Harry hissed.

Confused by what he had heard, Voldemort looked at Nagini.

-Nagini, what did you say?- Voldemort asked.

Looking just as confused as he was, Nagini looked at her master.

-I didn't say anything, I though you said it- she answered.

-Pretty snake- Harry hissed.

"Unbelievable," Voldemort murmured. "But how? Lily was a muggle. The Potters would never have anything to do with dark wizards. Let alone anything that had to do with Salazar Slytherins almost exhausted line. Unless Lily was from an unknown squib line."

Voldemort's eyes flickered towards the curse scar on Harry's forehead, where the killing curse had hit and rebounded back at him. A lightning shape scar was all that remained of that… or maybe not.

"No it couldn't be possible…" Voldemort mumbled denying his theory.

-What is it Master?- Nagini asked frowning.

-It appears that I may have given the child some of my powers when I hit him with the killing curse hit him and rebounded onto me. His scar it would seem may link us together- Voldemort responded. –I wonder what other talents of mine he will possess as he grows older?-

-We will not know until he grows up and can be tested for them- Nagini stated. –Give him to me. You no doubt have the Death Eaters to deal with from the raid that you were just on. They will have arrived back by now-

-Yes, I better do that now, no point in making them wait any longer than necessary. Be careful with him- Voldemort ordered.

-What is his name?- Nagini inquired

-His name was Harry James Potter. We will rename him as Damon Jonathan Riddle- Voldemort stated.

Nagini coiled up in the cushions so that should Damon slip off of her coils that he would land on the soft pile of cushions first and not be harmed. Leaving a circle in the middle of her coils for the baby's body to sit, Voldemort laid the child down into the circle with great care and patience.

Damon used his little puggy hands to slap out at the scales of Nagini's skin. She watched on amused by the child and fascinated, the slaps were less irritating than bugs landing and sitting on her skin.

It brought a smile to Voldemort's face as Damon gurgled happily while playing with his familiar. He turned towards the door and quickly placed up a silencing charm and covered his smile with an evil smirk. It would do no good for the regular Death Eaters to see him smile, he had appearances the keep up. And anyway, one of them might have a heart attack if they did see him truly smile.

Ignoring the click of the door, which indicated that Voldemort had left the room and locked the door behind him, Nagini watched the child with her slitted eyes. Still tired even though he had fallen asleep earlier, the baby coiled himself into a comfortable position and as his breathing levelled out, feel into a light sleep.

Flickering out her forked tongue over his pale and chubby cheek, she tasted his scent. Memorising it, she made sure that he securely held and made her head comfortable in a position where she could easily watch over her young charge without having to hold it up.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry, but you'll have to refer to the Prologue for a moment as I forgot to add a small piece and it will be easier to understand this chapter if you have read only the original Prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Harry grows up knowing everything about his real parents even though Voldemort raised him. But where does the devil and incubi fit into this? Severus/Harry

-Parseltongue- 

"Normal speaking"

Heir to the Dark Lord 

Chapter One

Five years later…

"Father," a young boy of six years called as he ran down the long corridors of the mansion. "Father, where are you?"

He had already searched through the whole wing of the mansion that he was supposed to stay in, but he still hadn't been able to find his father. He had unwittingly ran into the corridor that lead out of their wing of the mansion and into the main central area where he was forbidden from going into.

Turning around a corner he almost ran into a tall man with dark oily hair and a hooked nose. The man in question had been walking in the opposite direction. Falling to the floor in the process of trying to stop himself from crashing into the man.

Wide eyed and confused, the boy quickly got onto his feet and stood for a second in front of the man. He apologised in a hurry and turned speedily around and attempted to run away from the man who was looking at the child in confusion. It was undoubtable that his father was going to hear about this from the man. The boy knew that he had just landed himself in a whole lot of trouble and there was no way that he was going to get out of it very easily. After all, no one was supposed to know that he even existed. Only his father, and his father's snake knew he existed, his father didn't trust anyone else with the knowledge, at least not yet.

Indeed the only human contact that he had had in the past five years was with his father, Lord Voldemort, or when he allowed it, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Unfortunately for the boy, in the time it had taken for him to make his apology and turn around, the man had taken the same amount of time to take out his wand, having recovered from the shock of seeing a child running around his masters mansion. He quick as a flash sent out a mild stunning spell. It hit the boy in the middle of his back as he was about to take his first step into escaping.

Very confused as to how a child had some how gotten into the mansion and was running around calling for his father, the man was unsure what to do with the now unconscious boy. Thinking for a second, he decided to take the child with him as he was already going to see his master, the Dark Lord. He could deal with the child in whatever way he deemed was suitable. Using a levitation spell, he continued towards his masters' chambers where he knew he was waiting, with the stunned child floating along behind him.

Knocking on the door to his masters study, he awaited the necessary answer before he entered the room. The Dark Lord hated it when people barged in on him while he was working, interrupting him right at the most annoying times.

The response came as a muffled call, and the door swung open slightly. The man opened it and entered the room.

"My Lord," the man greeted his master.

"Yes Severus," Voldemort stated not looking up from his work and subsequently not seeing the floating body of the child behind his servant. "What do you want?"

"I have finished the potion that you asked for. And while I was walking up here, I encountered a child, I have him right behind me," Severus answered.

Looking up, Voldemort sharply looked behind Severus and towards the body that he saw floating behind him. He instantly recognised the child as his son. Shaking his head, he growled lightly.

"Place him down on the ground," Voldemort ordered.

Following the orders, Severus let the levitation spell down, until the boy was on the ground and cancelled it altogether. Voldemort didn't wait for Severus to revive the boy.

"_Ennervate_," Voldemort hissed whipping out his wand.

A bright light came from the spell as it left his wand and hit the child in the middle of chest.

The child opened his eyes and looked around for a moment. He looked confused as he slowly realised that he had never seen or been in this room in his life. Baffled as to how he got there in the first place, he saw his father looking down on him. Turning his head around he saw the man who he almost knocked over. Trying to look indifferent, he looked back towards his father and he started to shake slightly as he remembered the events, which lead him to get to where he was now.

"Damon," Voldemort growled. "What are you doing here? What have I told you about leaving your rooms?"

Harry looked into his father's eyes. The deep angry red eyes drilled into his head. Voldemort could see into Harry's thoughts. Using his skills in legilimency, Voldemort quickly sifted through the thoughts of his son's and knew very quickly that he hadn't meant to walk out into the main halls of the mansion. Heck he hadn't even known that he had left their wing of the house until he had run into Severus.

"I am here because that man stunned me after I nearly crashed into him in a hallway that I wasn't supposed to be in," Damon answered the first question. "You have told me on many occasions that I was not to leave our rooms at all costs, as I am not supposed to be known about, at least until my training has been completed. Should anything come up and I need your presence, and I can not find you within our wing of the mansion, that I am to send a house elf for you."

Damon hung his head, small tears collecting in the corners of his eyes and he stared at the floor. He only ever wanted to make his father proud of him, he didn't want to have his father angry at him, at any time. All he had wanted was to see that his father was all right, and spend some time with him since he wasn't allowed to see or even let his presence be known to anyone else, especially the ones who often came and went from the house. As fun as it was to spend time with Nagini, his father's pet snake, he also wanted to spend some time with his father.

"Damon, you know that the rules you were given were given to you for a reason. I will punish you later for disobeying the rules," Voldemort coldly stated.

Nodding that he understood what it meant, Damon tried to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks. His father didn't like it when he cried, so in an attempt to keep him from getting any angrier, he kept them in check. Just like every other time he had felt like crying in his father's presence.

"Severus," Voldemort redirected his attention to his follower. "Since you are the first one to discover the secret that I have managed to keep from my followers for the past five years, you will begin his training in potions. Damon here is my son, and as such it was important to keep his identity and his being alive a secret from even my followers so that they cannot use him to get through to me. I will not allow my son to suffer because of what I have done. He is extremely intelligent, and has been trying to get me to teach him for the past year or so. He will dedicate any of his free time to finish any task that you should set him."

Damon looked up in surprise, he had been asking to be taught magic for the past year or so and now he was going to start getting his training. He celebrated inside, knowing that he was finally getting what he had always wanted. That and he was going to be able to speak to another human being beside his father. The tears that had been in the corner of his eyes had disappeared, and he nodded quickly, any task that he was given would be a good trade off for having magic training, even if potions was technically not magic, but it involved magic none the less.

"Also," Voldemort continued. "You will not speak of this to anyone, at all. Damon's living in the mansion is on an obvious need to know basis. I will be collecting his other teachers by the end of the month. You may speak about Damon to them and them alone, only once they have been introduced to Damon. I expect you to report to me his progress in his studies every fortnight."

"Yes my lord," Severus answered a little scared now that he realized that he had stunned his Master SON!

"Good, Severus, do not be worried, you will not be punished for stunning Damon, it was his own fault and he will be dealt with later," Voldemort stated hearing the fear in his voice. "Damon your lessons with Severus will be late in the afternoon so that it does not distract him from his normal duties. You will attend all lessons, unless I say otherwise, and you will learn the true art of potion making. If I hear that you have not been working to the best of your ability, as you have been begging for this for a long time, then you will be punished, is that clear."

"Yes father," Damon responded.

Excitement filled him as he let the information truly sink in, his father hadn't been tricking him when he had said that he would be learning magic, he was finally about to get his first magic lesson. Potions and their making was a topic that he had read up on many times as he had enjoyed the topic immensely. Hopefully he would even be allowed to make a potion some time in the near future.

"Severus, when they have had time to cool down, bring the potion vials to my private study tonight. You will then collect Damon for his first lesson, I expect you to give him at least two lessons a week."

Hearing the dismissal in Voldemort's voice, Severus bowed and spoke, "Yes my lord," turning around he left the room.

"Damon," Voldemort turned to his son who was still entertaining the thoughts of being taught potions later that night. His stern tone called Damon's attention back to reality, and back to his father.

"I'm sorry father," Damon said sadly.

Voldemort sighed as he saw tears collecting and begin to trail down his sons face.

"I know you are my son," Voldemort consoled him. "Now what did you want?"

"I was worried about you father. You haven't been back in our wing of the mansion, as far as I can tell for the past three days. I wanted to be around you. As much fun as it is to play with Nagini and read books and play with all of my other toys, I like having you around the most," Harry paused for a moment before he whispered, barely loud enough for his father to hear. "I was beginning to wonder if you didn't want me anymore."

Frowning, Voldemort wondered where a thought like that would have come from, but he knew Damon was right. Since he wasn't allowed to meet anyone else he had glued his affections all to his father and would like having his presence around. Voldemort hadn't really meant to leave his sons care in the, thankfully capable, hand of his house elf and his beloved familiar Nagini. Unfortunately things had arisen that couldn't be avoided and had to be dealt with quickly before they got too out of hand.

"Damon, come here," Voldemort softly told his son.

Obeying his father's orders with grace, Damon stood and wiped the tears from his face as he walked up to where his father was seated. He was slightly surprised when his father picked him up and sat him down on his lap, hugging him against his body tightly.

"I suppose that it's a good thing that I was planning on announcing you to your teachers at the end of the month anyway," Voldemort soft whispered in his son's ear. "I'm sorry Damon, you know that I wouldn't leave you alone like that without good reason. I was held back by a minor situation, which if I had left alone would become a very dire and major situation if I hadn't dealt with it. It was urgent and that I dealt with it, so I did. I'll try and come and see you more often to make up for it, but you know that I have my job to do, whether I want to stay and play with you or not, I still have to do my job."

Damon smiled brightly, he hugged his father and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, his father still wanted him. He wasn't going to kill him, like he had killed his previous parents, or if you want to be politically correct, his biological parents.

Petting at Damon's hair, Voldemort whispered comforting words as he gently rocked his son in his arms and rubbed his hand in soothing circles on his back.

"Damon, if I really didn't want you, then I would not have bothered to have taken you from your biological parents. You would have died on that night with all of the occupants of the house. You know that I don't do anything unless I plan on fulfilling the commitments that are involved in completing that task. When I took you as a child, I knew what I was in for. I am not going to cast you away for any silly reason," Voldemort told him firmly. "No, the only reasons that I would ever even think of casting you away are if you had ever done anything that made you truly deserve it, such as join the light side. Or if you truly no longer wanted to be my son."

Damon nodded into his father's chest, enjoying the familiar contact with his father's robes. The contact that he needed so that he could remember what it felt like to be human. He listened to his father's heart beating through his chest.

"Damon, do you understand?" Voldemort asked making sure that his point had been acknowledged.

"Yes, father," Damon answered snuggling into his fathers hug as far as it was possible.

For a while that was the way that they stayed, Voldemort knowing that his son needed the reassurance and he didn't want to alienate his son.

Finally Voldemort spoke up, "Damon, the potion that I had Severus make is a hereditary potion. It pinpoints any type of creature blood that is in human blood. Remember how I explained that to you last week?"

"Yes I remember," Damon responded. "But why did you want his to make it?"

"Damon, as you already know, to remain pure-blooded, wizards have intermarried for centuries. Your biological father, James Potter comes from a long line of purebloods. Most pure-blood have at one time or another also married with creatures, such as Veela's and even occasionally vampires, to keep the blood as pure as possible," Voldemort explained. "You, seem to have a very unnatural craving for touch. So I am assuming that it has something to do with the creature's blood that you have inherited from your father. As you know it is better to be informed, than to walk into something blindly, so we are going to find out what that blood is from so that we can prepare for the effects that will come when you hit puberty."

"Yes father," Damon responded intrigued by what he could possibly be other than human.

Wholehearted he agreed with his father. If they knew what it was that was causing his need for human touch now, as it would probably progress to something else as he grew older. If they discovered the cause now, then they would not be caught unawares later, which in itself could be dangerous.

Petting at Damon's hair, gently he sat back in his chair, pulling Damon with him. Damon purred gently at the touch, reminding Voldemort of a satisfied cat.

"Am I still going to be punished?" Damon asked unsure if he should say anything.

"No," Voldemort sighed. "I believe that you have learnt your lesson well enough. That and this is your first offence. But I should not have to remind you that I do not give you unfair rules. All the rules that you have been given are for your own safety, so try and keep out of trouble."

"Thank you father," Damon said as he began to feel the effects of having not slept properly in the past three days.

Noticing the sleepiness, Voldemort looked over his son and saw the signs of bad sleep.

"Go and have a nap on the bed in the next room, I will awaken you for lunch," Voldemort ordered Damon. "I can see that you haven't been sleeping very well in the past couple of days."

Damon nodded and slid down out of his fathers arms and walked towards the wall where he had spotted a small nondescript door handle that appeared to exist without a door. Most people would have missed it entirely. Opening the concealed door, he walked in and closed it behind himself. Taking off his outer robes and all of his other clothes until he was wearing only the skin on his body, he left his clothes on the ground.

Sliding under the covers, he curled up into a comfortable position where he could smell his father's sweet scent on the sheets and pillows. Falling into the first restful sleep that he could remember having since his father had done his disappearing act.

Voldemort came to check on his son just as lunch was about to be served, but decided that his son needed the sleep more than he needed to eat. He looked peaceful and in desperate need of the restful sleep he was in. Picking up the clothes he left them in a pile on the chair at the end of the bed. Then left to finish his work.

To be continued…

Thank you to all my reviewer for the previous chapter…

animewolfgurl

snowlight144

Granger21

SolitaryPoison


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Harry grows up knowing everything about his real parents even though Voldemort raised him. But where does the devil and incubi fit into this? Severus/Harry

-Parseltongue- 

"Normal speaking"

Heir to the Dark Lord 

Chapter Two

As dinnertime came around, Voldemort went back into the side room to check on his son Damon and to wake him. After all it would not do to let his own son starve, he refused to do to his son what they had done to him while he was in the Orphanage all those years ago. Gently, Voldemort brushed the locks of inky black hair off his son's face revealing the scar. The light brushing of his hair, waking the very sensitive child from his deep sleep.

"Father, what time is it?" Damon asked as he rubbed his eyes.

He was a little confused, since his father had said that he would wake him for lunch and yet the clock on the bedside table was contracting him at best.

"Damon, right now it is almost dinner time. I came in to check on you at lunchtime, but it looked like you could use the sleep more than you could use food. So I let you sleep a little bit longer," Voldemort told him. "Now, go and get dressed, we will dine together tonight, afterwards we will use the hereditary potion and find out exactly what you are. Then you can go and have your first lesson with your new Potions teacher, Severus."

Damon nodded still a bit sleepy, but awake enough to understand what he had just been told. Slipping out from under the soft silky covers, not at all ashamed of the fact that he was entirely naked in front of his father, and walked sleepily over to his clothes. Voldemort frowned, he was sure that children didn't usually do that in front of their parents after they could dress themselves. Just another thing to add to the list of unusual behaviours that Damon was exhibiting. Another one of these unusual behaviours that Voldemort had noticed was that Damon preferred to wear as little clothing as possible. Since he never went outside and the inside temperature was magically controlled, he could wear as little as he wanted and it wouldn't matter too much. A pair of pants, and perhaps a top of some sort with a robe over top if he felt like it. The only piece of clothing that he would wear all the time was a pair of pants, otherwise it was up to whether he felt like it or not.

Replacing all of his clothing on himself, he turned back to his father who was looking at his son with a confused expression, but let it go as he saw him waiting. Standing, Voldemort led the way to their Private dinning hall, Damon not too far behind him. They sat together on either side of the table, big enough for four, the table was already set and all the food was sitting on the plates waiting to be eaten. Most of it was his favourite type of dishes. Damon assumed that it was to make up for the fact that he had not come to see him for so long.

A familiar smile graced Damon's lips as he saw his favourite dish of all time. Voldemort couldn't help but smile at his son as he began digging into the one dish that he knew he wouldn't get any off, and yet the dish in question would be completely gone by the end of dinner.

They ate in a comfortable silence, the room was lit up softly by candles and had a homely presence to it. Damon looked up once he was finished. His father was not quite done, but he didn't mind having to wait. Voldemort had long ago taught his son the etiquette of dinning, and he knew it would be rude to leave the table until his father was also finished. So sitting in his chair he observed his manners by remaining seated and made no noises as he waited for his father to finish.

Voldemort looked up as he finished the last spoonful of stew. As per usual, Damon had finished eating first. It had always amused him that Damon would respectfully wait until he was done, unlike other children that he had the displeasure of meeting during his lifetime. They would immediately demand to be let go from the table, or if they couldn't get their own way make as many irritating noises as possible so that their parents would yell at them to leave. Damon was a little angel and sat patiently without fidgeting, and without so much as a sound, or some other nasty childish habit to amuse himself while he waited.

Standing up, Voldemort motioned to Damon to do the same. They left the dinning hall to the many house elves to clean up at their leisure.

Making their way through the very large and very maze like halls of the mansion, they arrived at the door to Voldemort's Private Study. Opening the door, he let Damon proceed himself before shutting the door with a click behind them. Taking up his seat behind the desk, Voldemort motioned for Damon to take the seat on the other side.

"Severus will be a hard, but fair teacher. As will all your other teachers when I introduce them to you later," Voldemort warned his son. "If you do something wrong he will give you a fair a just punishment for doing it. If you have an accident or it was in no way your fault, he will not punish you for it. As such, you will treat them with the respect they deserve, as they are all masters in the fields in which they will be teaching you. I will not be hearing that you are criticizing their teachings, or you will be reporting to me, am I clear?" He looked straight into his son's eyes as he finished, to make sure that his words were not just floating through one ear and right back out the other.

"Yes, father," Damon, responded.

Damon was highly confused as to why his father would think that he would do such things as he had just suggested. And how else would you treat someone, if not with the respect that he treated his father with.

Severus choose that moment to knock on the door, Voldemort simply waved his hand towards the door, a curl of magic flowed across the room and opened the door. Opening the door wider, Severus walked in with a vial in his hand.

Closing the door, Severus turned to the occupants of the room.

"Good evening, Severus," Voldemort greeted his potions master. "Very good of you to arrive on time and with the potion."

"Greetings Potions Master Snape," Damon added politely.

"Good evening My Lord," Severus spoke first to his master. "The potion is ready for you. Greetings to you Young Master," he finished looking at Damon.

Having reached the desk, he handed the vial to Voldemort and took the empty seat beside Damon.

Voldemort looked over his desk and spied a spare, clean sheet of parchment. Pulling it away from the rest of his paper work he stood and walked around the desk uncorking the vial, leaving it to fall to the desk from his hand. A small swirl of green smoke furled from the vial of dark green liquid. He pulled a knife from his robes, as he knelt down in front of his son.

"Damon, all I need is a few drops of blood, okay," Voldemort told his son. "It shouldn't hurt too much."

Holding out his hand to his father, Damon watched as he felt the sharp edge of the knife pierce the flesh of his finger, and blood welled up at the cut. Placing the vial under his son's finger where the cut was, Voldemort squeezed a few drops of blood from his finger, and catching them in the potion.

Replacing the cork back on the vial, Voldemort shook it to mix the blood into it properly. Clearing a space on his desk he dropped the clear sheet of paper down and reopened the vial. Pouring the vial onto the sheet of paper, he watched as it was sucked into the paper, not a single drop falling onto the desk underneath. Once the vial was empty, he handed it and the cork back to Severus.

Picking up the piece of paper, so that Severus, who had no right to know what it would say, would not be able to see what the potion spelt out. Blood red letters began forming on the paper as if someone was writing them with an invisible pen. It spelt out in cursive, '_incubus_'.

The instant Voldemort saw the word be stood stock still stunned.

His son was part incubus!

It had been said, even when the incubus were commonly found in the wizarding world that it was almost impossible for them to reproduce with another wizard or witch, or even a human being for that matter. It was how the incubus race survived through needing sex that they were practically infertile to any but the one that they mate with for life. Otherwise there would have been thousands of incubi in the world due to the promiscuous unmated full incubi. Only twenty-seven cases of half-incubi were recorded in the whole history of the wizarding world, which spanned over longer than a thousand years.

The last one to be recorded had had no children and that was over five hundred years ago. It was around that time that the incubi had decided that they would evict themselves from wizarding society, having apparently had enough of the wizards who were accusing them of all sorts of evil misdeeds. After that time there was no new-recorded evidence that any incubus had had any type of relations with wizards. There even were no more recordings of sightings either.

So how the heck could Damon have incubi blood running through his veins…unless it was the mother? The only way that could be possible is if she was a half blooded muggle incubus or a full incubus. Or the father was just very good at hiding the effects of the being part incubus. Were they a part of the Royal blood lines of the incubi, as they were the ones who when trained correctly could hold back on the urges to have sex or some form of sexual contact.

If he remembered correctly, the urges always began at puberty, or just after normal puberty had just finished. If held back too long they took control of the body in an attempt to remain alive, a survival instinct, if you will.

Damon watched his father suspicious by the way that he had reacted when he had stopped and remained totally silent and seemed to be absolutely miles away.

Finally he looked up from the paper and caught his sons eyes with his own.

"Go with Severus for your potions lesson. I will explain everything to you later," Voldemort cautiously stated.

Damon understood the full meaning behind the sentence, he had seen the word '_incubus_' appear on the paper. He was under no circumstances to reveal what he had seen, including no telling Severus if he should ask what the potion had revealed. He nodded at his father showing that he had understood the double meaning, and stood awaiting Severus to lead him out of the room and to where ever they were going to have the potions lesson. No doubt Severus had a whole pile of rooms in the mansion dedicated to working on potions that Voldemort had wanted to use.

Severus heard the dismissal in Voldemort's voice and knew that they were free to go and have the lesson that he had been order to teach to the child. Standing, he didn't bother to check if Damon was following him or not. He had been instructed to teach the boy, as the boy had probably been told to learn from him. No one in their right mind would wilfully defy Voldemort, especially if that someone had to live with him day in and day out. Or at least they didn't live long enough to tell the tale. So the child was bound to follow without being told to or be checked upon.

Following close behind his teacher, Damon was curious as to how the man was making his cape flair out behind himself as he walked through the halls. It had a very subtle effect that made Severus seem more dangerous than he appeared to look.

Reaching a fairly non-descript door in the mansion, Severus pulled out his wand and perform a very dark locking charm that Damon had read about a few times. It was a very effective way of keeping unwanted visitors from entering without permission. Or a very easy way of slowly killing someone should they try to go inside when they know they shouldn't.

Once inside, Damon shut the door with a click behind him. Severus moved so that he was standing behind a workbench with several cauldrons pre-set up. Damon pulled out a stool that was sitting just under the desk and sat down.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is no foolish wand-waving here, you may hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…" Severus paused for a moment to watch Damon's reaction. "I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death – if you are not a dunderhead like the many bunches of students that I have to teach at Hogwarts."

Damon memorized the words careful not to miss a single one. Ever since he was extremely young he and Voldemort had discovered that he had a very uncanny ability to remember anything that he had been read or said to him. Even if it was only said once or read once, it stuck like super glue, and when he need to remember it, it came back to him as if he had just read or heard it seconds before.

The first book that Voldemort had ever read to him when he was a child, a muggle book for children called Green Eggs and Ham by Dr Seuss, he could remember it word for word after having only been read it once. That had been when he was three years old. Voldemort had hidden the book away and two years later when he was five, he had found it where it had been stuffed away. When he had found it, Damon asked his father to read it to him again, just as his father started to read it, Damon began to read it from his memory, reciting it so that he was reading out the next page before Voldemort had turned the page. It had been the start of the testing on how much he could remember or if it wad just a fluke. Turned out it wasn't a fluke, but bloody indescribable memory.

"Damon," Severus snapped out. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?

Damon thought for a moment and looked through his mind for the answer, when he recalled reading a potions book entitled _Potions for Insomnia_. It had referred to the recipe to the potion that that reaction was in.

"Asphodel and wormwood would create a very powerful sleeping potion. I believe that it is called the _Draught of Living Death_. Living up to it's names sake, it causes a sort of coma like sleep on people who should induce it," Damon answered thoughtfully.

Severus nodded with a small smile to the young boy, perhaps he wouldn't be so bad to teach, and he seemed to really have done some research into potions.

"Perhaps you are more intelligent than I originally gave you credit for. Let's try again least it only be pure luck. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Severus enquired.

"A bezoar," Damon quietly repeated.

It was a good thing that he had researched what he should do if he was ever poisoned. When he was much younger, Voldemort had told him all about what he did and how traitors were always going to be a threat. So Voldemort was always extremely wary with food and drinks. One of the first things that he could remember was Voldemort telling him if he thought that he had been poisoned, because the food tasted not quite how it should if it was cooked properly, that he should quickly eat a bezoar stone, as it would most likely subdue the poison before it did any real damage.

"They can be found in goats. To be precise, the stomach of a goat. They are a very important ingredient in potions to sure poison victims. The small stone by itself can save your life from most poisons if it is swallowed before the poison takes over the whole bloodstream." Damon stated.

The small smile had brightened to a genuinely happy smile which you would never thin would appear on Severus' face after knowing what he was normally like. The child, in his opinion, was absolutely amazing. Most children who attended first lesson of their first year of Hogwarts could not answer these same questions that he used every year with that much detail.

"Well done," Severus congratulated him. "Lastly, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Severus' tone was slightly amused at the way Damon sent him an odd look half way through the question. Almost as he was trying to discern if it was a trick question, or if he was being serious.

"They are both classed under the genus of Aconite and are the exact same plant just with minor differences in the flowers. Wolfsbane has yellow hood-like flowers. Meanwhile monkshood has hooded blue-purple flowers," Damon carefully answered recalling the pictures in _Poisonous Fauna of the World._

Severus hid his shocked face at the answer, to say the least he was surprised. Damon had exceeded all his expectations. He had thought that he might know that they were the same plant and were also called Aconite. He had however not expected him to know what the minute difference between the plants were.

"Yes, I can now see what the Dark Lord was speaking of when he spoke of your intelligence. You are much more intelligent than a child who is double your own age," Severus commented proud of the child. "Today you will be brewing a simple potion to cure boils. You will find the necessary ingredients in the store cupboard. I buy the supplies regularly, so if something should begin to run out, tell me. The book that you will need is on the bookshelf, _Magical Drafts and Potions _by_ Arsenius Jigger,_ the potion is on page thirty-seven. Once you have read through the potion, I will retrieve your work tools."

Nodding, Damon went first to the bookcase and found the book after looking carefully through the many dozens of potions titles. Singling out a worn copy of the book he pulled it out careful not to disturb any of the books around it. Opening the book as he took it back to his seat, he read through the ingredients and the step-by-step guide to the boil cure. He wanted to know what he had to do before he attempted to do it. That way he knew what he had to have prepared before he to do it.

Severus meanwhile was in the store cupboard pulling out ingredients for the potions he was expected to make to restock the Hogwarts Infirmary before the Holidays were over. Coming out with a range of different ingredients he looked over to Damon who was sitting reading over the potion.

"Excuse me professor," Damon said.

"Yes," Severus responded placing the ingredients down on the bench.

"I have read through the instructions, as per your instructions. You said that you would retrieve my work equipment afterwards?" Damon enquired.

Severus nodded, he walked to the wall of cauldrons, each set in a cubby hole in a shelf that made it look like it was set into the wall itself. The cauldrons were all different sizes, shapes and metals. He pulled out a small pewter one.

"This cauldron is a pewter, standard size two cauldron. This is the cauldron you are to use fro most of the potions that I will have you making, unless I specify otherwise. This is because certain potions when mixed in difference metal cauldron have entirely different effects. A antidote in a pewter cauldron can be made the same in a silver cauldron and end up a poison," Severus warned. "Pull down a set of brass scales. Then from the draw under the desk you will find a few pairs of spare sets of Dragonhide gloves. Take one pair, they automatically resize to fit anyone's hands."

Damon followed the instructions to the letter, not wanting to anger Severus. Retrieving a set of brass scales, he set them down on his workbench space beside the pewter cauldron. Finding the draw, he pulled it open and rifled through the gloves to find a pair that didn't have any small holes in them. Finding a relatively new pair, he put them on and was amused when they shrunk and became like a second skin to his own.

"You will wear those gloves when ever you are working with a potion," Severus sternly warned. "They are to protect your hands from any accidents that you should make. If your hands get injured it makes potion making a very arduous task. I will also not be responsible for ruining your hands, your father is not very forgiving, and since you are his son I imagine that the punishment for doing any bodily harm to you would be very extravagant."

"Yes sir," Damon answered knowing fair well Severus would most likely be killed if he in some way mutilated any part of himself when it could have been prevented.

A set of crystal vials had also been placed on the desk along with a set of knives, a chopping board, a stirring rod, and a pair of small tongs.

"This is now your equipment to use as you need to. Treat it with care a I will not replace it if you do not treat it properly," Severus advised.

To be continued…

Thank you to all my reviewer for the previous chapter…

jbuggenz1

Heather

oracale

Granger21

Enemywithin7

Makurayami Ookami

Fire Tempest

As

DebsTheSnapeFan

bwitched

LadyHallia

SolitaryPoison

fireyhell


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Harry grows up knowing everything about his real parents even though Voldemort raised him. But where does the devil and incubi fit into this? Severus/Harry

-Parseltongue- 

"Normal speaking"

Heir to the Dark Lord 

Chapter Three

"Yes Professor," Damon responded to Severus.

"All of the items in the store cupboard are labelled for convenience. Take only what you need from the storeroom, I will not have you wasting the ingredients unless you give me a very good reason why you did it," Severus continued. "Once you are finished with the potion, fill a vial and bring it up to me for testing.

With a simple nod, Damon went into the store cupboard to get the necessary ingredients. He left the book on the desk and took out only the ingredients that he needed. His memory working like a charm, he hadn't missed anything.

Getting back to his workspace, he quickly set everything up so that it was working to way that he wanted it to. He quickly began to chop, slice, dice, shred and crush the necessary ingredients for the potion so that he didn't miss a timing for the adding of an ingredient.

Spending all of the time that he felt he needed, Damon wanted to perfect the potion and prove that he was worthy to be taught the art form of Potion Making. He looked up as he took the cauldron off of the boil exactly when he knew that the potion was finally ready. Seeing that it had taking an hour, he gently took up a vial and poured some of the potion into the vial via a deep soup like spoon so that he didn't make a mess.

He quickly reviewed in his mind what the book had said that it should look like when it was ready and the potion matched the description almost exactly. So it had to at least be of a decent quality and he was happy with what he had made. Now he wanted to know what Severus had to say about it. Now whether or not it was going to work when Severus attempted to use it on a test subject, as he doubted that Severus would dare to use it on himself or on Damon. Who knows if it was correct or not? For all they knew it could do the exact opposite of what it was supposed to do or even burn the skin off like an acid.

Severus looked up as a very cautious Damon walked up to his workbench with the vial in hand. Severus had just finished with his potions and only had to wait for three of them to simmer for a few days before they too were ready.

Taking the vial into his hand he looked carefully at the liquid in the vial. It looked correct, but colour when looking over a first potions attempt was a very bad way to judge the potion. Pulling out his wand, Severus conjured a mouse out of the air to test the potion on. The mouse looked like any other normal mouse until Severus cursed it with a boil that looked rather nasty and very uncomfortable.

Damon watched in anticipation and wonder as to if the potion would work or not. Severus uncorked the potion and poured a few drops on the boil. Almost immediately the boil began to shrink and the skin of the mouse returned to normal, only now it was hairless.

Severus nodded to Damon with a smile.

"Clean up and you may leave and go back to your rooms. Leave the book in her, put it back on the shelf. All of the books down here do not get removed from this room, ever. If you need a book from here, then just look in the library upstairs, your father has copies of them all up there," I want a foot of parchment on the ingredients of that potion and how they react together. I expect that to be done for our next lesson in two days time. Well done, your potion was a success and much better than a usual first potion attempt."

Damon smiled and he had done well and felt that Severus wasn't a person of making polite comments for the sake of it. He was more likely to only give his approval of anything if it was really worth the praise.

Cleaning up the equipment by hand as he had read in a basic potions rules book that using magic to clean up cauldrons could potentially disturb or cause strange effect to potions made in them. Drying them with a towel, Damon placed them in a corner of the cupboard wall where they would not be in Severus' way. When Severus was satisfied with the way they looked, he was allowed to leave.

He made his way back to his and Voldemort's rooms, he wanted to tell his father all about the lesson and the way that he had gotten a compliment from his mentor.

Walking into the room, Damon divulged his lesson in full, Voldemort sat in his seat and watched on amused as his son told him almost minute for minute of the lesson that he had just attended. The six year old boy was telling his everything from the moment they left the Private Study until he got back to their rooms.

When Damon repeated the first words that Severus had used at the start of the actual start of the lesson, word for word and in the same tone that Severus had probably used to convey them, he couldn't help but smile brightly. Severus had always had a special way with words unlike not other he had ever met, and he seemed to convey meaning with not only the words, but the tone could dictate if he was serious or not with a simple, and very small change in that alone.

"Father, you said that you would tell me about incubi when I was finished with Severus," Damon stated as he finished his explanation of the lesson.

Voldemort nodded, he didn't like to keep things from his son, it was easier to tell him the truth rather than lie and let him find out it was a lie later. He needed his son to trust him, as they had found out when he was younger, Damon didn't respond well to lies. He had felt betrayed and had almost killed himself when he refused to eat for four days. Voldemort had been frantic and had finally convinced him to eat after he had promised not to lie again if he could help it.

"I had to recheck my information as I haven't done much research into incubi since when I was in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Incubi are usually male, although there have been a few cases of females, but not many. They are ruled for life by their sexual urges and are very sensual creatures. They need touch from what they consider to be friends. The urges for this kind of sensual contact will emerge with puberty," Voldemort explained. "Although it had been recorded than as children Incubi need more touch and comfort than normal children. This is just their incubus making itself known. Your body and mind prefer to be free and that is why you like to wear as little clothing as you possibly can get away with. Within the confines of your clothes your body feels restricted. Your body is literally built for sex and sexual contact of all kinds. Incubi mate for life. When they have found their mate who can be either male or female, although Incubi usually mate with males. Once they have found their mate, they will be able to work within society properly again. Without their mates the urges to have the kind of sexual contact that they need to survive has to be provided for daily. With their mate they need only have sexual contact twice a week. The potion that we used was strong enough to tell us exactly how much incubi blood is in you. So a few minor details may be different. Your instincts will tell you who your mate is when the time comes. For the first time, when you have come into your powers and when you find your mate, you will need to have sex. It is the only way to satay the urges. Firstly when you come into your powers they will have drained your energy to make the changes in your body. When you find your mate, you will also need to have sex within forty-eight hours for the first time because it will complete the bond that you need to survive. Most incubi find their mate within the first year of coming into their powers. Some don't and those who haven't found their mate within thirty years usually end up dieing. The longest survivor was for thirty-seven years. For the last three years he needed to have sex for almost all of the day to remain with power to live. Anything else that you want to know you are going to have to research it for yourself."

Damon nodded, as he processed what he had just been told. He knew that he would have to do the in-depth researching, as his father didn't have the spare time to do that. He was working to reform the wizarding world, even if he had to look like the bad guy for it. He wasn't doing it on whim, but doing it so that people would not have to suffer the way that they did. Pureblooded wizards while they were slowly decreasing in number, it was important to stop the integration into the muggle world. If it didn't stop soon wizards and witches would no longer be anymore than the myths that the muggle made up to tell their children. As muggle blood was added to the gene pool of the wizards it was depleting the magic in their blood, and wizards were no longer anywhere near as powerful. More squibs were showing up as the years past.

"Come now Damon," Voldemort stated with a no nonsense tone as he looked at the time. "Into bed now. Clean your teeth and all the other things that you need to do, then to sleep. I will come and tuck you in when you're done."

Damon reflected over the past seven years of his life. Ever since he had first met his Potions Professor Severus Snape he had slowly been introduced to magic casting.

By the end of that first week with Severus, he had been introduced to all of his teachers. Severus of course was teaching him Potions and since it was obviously needed in potions herbology.

Lucius Malfoy was the next introduced teacher and taught him Darks Art and Defence against the dark arts. Since this also included a fair bit of duelling, Lucius had added also magical and muggle weaponry and physical training to his list of lessons.

Bellatrix Lestrange was introduced next, she taught him Care of magical creatures and transfiguration. She seemed very interested in how to torture people using these methods and could only possibly be thought of as very eccentric

Next was Narcissa Malfoy, the wife of Lucius, she taught Charms and History of Magic.

Voldemort saw little use for Astronomy and for Divination as Damon hadn't shown any inclination towards having powers to see the future, and lastly he refused to even think about letting Damon think about studying about Muggle Studies.

The last teacher that he had had was actually due to a very odd accident.

Damon had been trying to test out how well he was at wandering through the mansion sticking to the shadows and remaining out of sight. Apparently the vampires had sent a spy to look around and see exactly what was going on and how they should expect to be treated if they should ally themselves with Voldemort.

The spy and Damon had literally walking into one another. Damon had been horrified that he had walked into someone, then he realized that they weren't supposed to be there anyway. The Vampires had allied with Voldemort not so long after that and he found out that the one he had walked into was the prince of the Clan.

The Prince of the Clan was Alexander Cortez, he asked for an audience alone with Voldemort and had asked about who the child he had run into while he was looking around had been. Voldemort had been stunned for a moment, as Damon hadn't spoken about the incident.

After they had spoken, Alexander who preferred to be called Alex agreed to teach Damon Blood Magic Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

Damon had enjoyed learning everything that he had been taught over the years and had formed bonds of friendship with all of his teachers, though he preferred Alex and Severus best.

Lucius was the hardest of all the teachers and would push Damon to the very limits of his body, refusing to let his go until he was sure he had done everything to his full potential. He refused to accept anything but the very best.

Bellatrix was more than slightly insane, but was good teacher none the less. She provided much amusement and liked to think of herself as Damon's surrogate mother and when she felt like it babied him to Damon's absolute horror.

Severus had slowly warmed up to Damon from the first lesson with him. He had been extremely impressed by Damon's ability with potions he seemed to be a natural at them, and as such, Severus on occasion asked him to help with some of the more complex potions that had to be made.

Narcissa was unlike her sister Bellatrix and while she was kind in a very odd fashion she used praise sparingly and it was often not what one would expect to hear.

Alex was an amazing teacher, Blood Magic was his true specialty being a vampire and all just helped him with it and made it potentially more potent. He helped Damon with his Blood Magic the most and how to truly care for his Blood Magic instruments.

It was now two months before Damon's thirteenth birthday and he could feel the last stretches of puberty as they ravaged his body. He had been having wet dreams for the past few months and he knew that he would need to give into his incubus urges very soon and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to have his mate as his first time. He couldn't feel his mate although his body and mind had been telling him that he had met his mate before.

The changes that his body had gone through to make his incubi body had made sure that he was practically built for sex, Alex had lately taken to telling his student that he looked like a walking wet dream without even trying. The need for sexual satisfaction was increasing getting worse and worse over the past couple of months in particular.

Damon was sure that his mate was male, it was quite easy to figure out that detail as he would feel the urges to have sex only when in lesson with Lucius, Alex, Severus or when he was with his father. Whenever he was around Narcissa or Bellatrix it was as if the urges had been a fire that was promptly put out with a bucket of icy water.

Damon and Lucius were in the middle of a sparing lesson to make sure that he wasn't losing his edge over the weapons as would happen if he didn't practice. That was when he felt the urges finally make themselves truly known and they refused to let themselves be settled down until they had been satisfied. They had been put in the background for too long and from being pent up for so long they had gained power and refused to be ignored any longer.

Lucius stopped when Damon dropped to the floor suddenly just as they were about to start a spar. He dropped his sabre and rushed to Damon's side. Damon had dropped his sabre and was clutching himself and was trying to make the feeling go away. Lucius being in such close quarters to him was not helping the matter at all. Needing to get rid of the urges, Damon's incubus spread out his powers in search of a suitable companion to perform the necessary task.

Lucius was the only one in the room and was the only suitable companion who was even remotely close to Damon. So his incubus power of lusting aura arose to the occasion and ensnared the unknowing Lucius into his web.

Lucius was quickly pulled into the web without realizing what was urging him to do it, and without feeling that he was doing a single thing wrong. He leant his lips down onto Damon's fro a kiss. Damon responded without thought as he felt Lucius' tongue lick at his lips asking for entrance.

The kiss was the first one that Damon had ever received and he couldn't believe how good it felt and gave into the demands his body was begging for.

Damon felt a spell run over his skin and felt the slight breeze running through the room fall onto his skin. Lucius had somehow pulled out his wand and had spelled their clothes to who knows where in the room. He didn't care, even when he felt a second wave of magic that was focused onto the wall behind him. Lucius slowly backed Damon to the wall where the spell had landed. Damon didn't realize what was happened until they had gotten to the wall and he had been chained up to the wall with a set of manacles. Locked away in the manacles Damon had little freedom of movement and if asked later would willing admit that he had liked it.

Lucius was moving fast and was only encouraged by the lusting aura to speed things up, Damon needed for this to happen now, it wanted to be satisfied.

* * *

Due to the fact that I do not want to be cut off from writing this story, if you want the sex scene that comes in here please review and say so. I will send you a copy as soon as I can. Or better yet you can visit adultfanfiction dot com and read it from there. I am under the same username there

* * *

To be continued…

Thank you to all my reviewer for the previous chapter…

Naniwoiutennen

cookie doug ice cream luver

Chopsticks-The-Mighty

I-Shave-Clowns

jbuggenz1

Makurayami Ookami

DeeperDarkness

Lee

Enemywithin7

Daemon-In-White

Granger21


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Harry grows up knowing everything about his real parents even though Voldemort raised him. But where does the devil and incubi fit into this? Severus/Harry

-Parseltongue- 

"Normal speaking"

Heir to the Dark Lord 

Chapter Four

Damon slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Lucius on the floor who was slowly coming to his own senses now that the lusting aura had been satisfied it had backed off and was letting Lucius have control of his thoughts and body again. The energy that had been sucked from him during the sex filling up Damon with a sense of impossible power and strength.

Lucius suddenly moved quickly, more quickly than he probably should have since he had lost quite a bit of energy in the giving of it to the incubus who was still chained to the wall in front of him. Holding his hands over his face he let it clear properly before he looked down onto himself to figure out what was going on. He was still naked and he was still covered in the remains of what had just occurred.

Still shocked that he had done what he had apparently done, he wondered how the hell it had happened to him to make him do something like this. His Lords son, he had just had sex with his Lords underage son. The lords underage son who was the same age as the son that he had at home, if not a bit younger than that.

Horrified by what he realized that he had done, he knew that his Lord would not let him off with the excuse that he was under the influence of something that he couldn't understand. Something had forced him to have sex with the boy. No he was going to be dead once the Dark Lord found out about this there was no doubt about it. He was a dead man walking.

To make it even worse he was married and if his wife ever found out she would be horrified and would no doubt divorce him and try to take his only son away with her, as he would be considered a danger to his son. A danger of repeat offending. He was now a paedophile. How could he ever show his face to anyone again with this hanging over him even if no one else ever knew he still would know.

As Lucius let his head run away with it's wild ideas, he got up and spelled away the mess on himself and on Damon. Getting his clothes on, he wanted at least the layers of his clothes between them before he went near the boy again. He didn't know if what had happened before could possibly happen again, and if it did, he would have preferred for it not to. At least with his clothes on he felt a physical barrier between them so hopefully it would stop it.

Unlocking the chains that couldn't be unlocked with magic. He then swept from the room as quickly as possible with Damon calling after him to stop.

Damon stood up looking at the door that Lucius had just left from. He was going to be in so much trouble when he told his father. Voldemort had demanded that if he felt the need was getting too much to handle to come to him. He wouldn't be mad if he had to have sex with his son, because he knew that he would die otherwise. He knew the risks of holding it back for too long, the risks that Damon was taking to try and find his mate and have his mate for the first time. Unfortunately for Damon he had believed that his mate probably wouldn't be the first time, and sadly he had been right.

Picking up his clothes, Damon put the loose fitting clothing on, it allowed more movement and was helpful when he was practicing Defence Against the Dark Arts with Lucius.

Lucius had begun at the start with Physical exercise to boost the physical capabilities of the body. It was no use knowing magic beyond one's wildest dreams if when the time came to use it your body gave out before you could win. So Martial Arts were studied and he had them refined down to an art form now. Then they had progressed onto weaponry. Swords, sabres, daggers, crossbow, and anything else that could every possibly be used as a weapon. He even learnt how to improvise should your surroundings only have ordinary items that would normally be thought of as having no worth as a weapon.

Many of the weapons could also be used as a magical focus in battle, much like a wand was. Today Lucius had been brushing up on his skills as a swordsman, each of their swords acting as a magical focus for more power in the weapon than any muggle could handle.

Dressed once again, Damon walked a little awkwardly out of the room and into the hall closing the door gently behind him so that no one would hear it. A throbbing mild ache was the result of what had just occurred, and Damon wasn't going to complain, it wasn't painful and he rather like it. Although it did make walking normally quite awkward.

Following the old trails that he had walked along through the halls of the manor many times over, Damon made his way to his fathers study where he would be going over certain details in his plans and seeing the reports that had been made. He had to tell his father exactly what had happened, after all he would find out one way or the other, even if Damon didn't tell him. So if he told it to his father there would be less blood shed hopefully.

As it would happen, he ran into Alex first who sniffed the air around Damon for a moment, his nose screwed up for a moment with the rest of his face in a confused scowl.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Damon said looking at the face the Vampire was making.

"For some strange reason your scent has changed slightly. A more desirable scent if nothing else and you smell like you have just had sex, which I would find rather interesting since you are only twelve and almost thirteen," Alex calmly said

"Oh," Damon blushed lightly. "Well I suppose that you would figure out if given enough time anyway. See, I am part incubus and as such have many of their attributes. It just happens that my powers have been awoken and I imagine that you know what the end of the awakening of an incubi's power entails."

Alex nodded and looked down at the boy who was in front of him.

"Yes, they need to have sex with a person of either gender depending on what gender their mate is. From what I can tell you just had sex with Lucius, yes?" Alex enquired.

"Yes, and that was easy to figure out, as I normally would be having practice with Lucius at the moment, he never lets anyone skimp out of his lessons, or at least he has never let me," Damon agreed.

"Well then, all I can say is have fun telling your father, unless you can figure out a way to tell him without Lucius in the room, if not, then you might just have a dead person on your hands," Alex warned. "You should also go and have a bath, I don't want you showing up for the lesson in two hours still smelling like sex thank you."

Walking off, Damon just watched the Vampire Prince wondering how he appeared out of nowhere and left the same way. He always seemed to appear like he knew something that you didn't and often said most of the time good advise. Coming up to Voldemort's study he opened the door with a flick of his hand.

Just as Damon had predicted, Voldemort was in his study, although he wasn't working he was eating his lunch.

Voldemort looked up confused as he saw his son walk through the doors that had been opened by magic. None of his Death Eaters would dare to open the doors without knocking. His son appeared to be distressed but was hiding it quite well. Only Voldemort could see the slight signs of the distress pressing through the mask that Damon had on to mask them.

Then he looked at his watch, it was still an hour before Damon was supposed to finish his lesson with Lucius. Lucius never let Damon go early, no matter what had happened, unless he had been called by Voldemort or if their was some sort of disaster that he had to attend to that no one else could. After all it was important that Damon practice his Dark Arts, his Defence Magic and his fitness least he loose his edge on them.

"Damon, sit down, join me for lunch, god knows the house elves sent up more than enough for a small army," Voldemort flatly ordered the child.

"Yes father," Damon responded

Damon sat down on the only other chair under the table and filled his plate with his favourites from the dishes offered. He ate until he could eat no more. His hand twitched as he waited for his father to finish up his food as well. He tried to think out the way that he was supposed to tell his father what had happened without getting Lucius killed in the process. Lucius was a good teacher and Damon liked him enough to not want him dead for such a trivial issue.

Voldemort put his knife and fork down, and all of the plates disappeared back to the kitchen to be cleaned. He looked into his son's eyes and spoke softly.

"What is it that you want to tell me Damon?" Voldemort asked.

"Father," Damon began a little shakily. "Please sonly blame Lucius for what has happened. It was in no way his fault and I don't want him punished for something that he couldn't fight against. If anyone should be punished then it should be myself as the issue that has arisen is all my fault."

Raising only an eyebrow, Voldemort wondered what issue could possibly have his son so worried for his Death Eaters safety. What could possibly have happened to make him so distressed that he was now slightly, and openly twitching. Hell his voice was even shaky and unsure if he should say anything at all. So he nodded him head letting Damon know that he would not punished Lucius for what he had done.

A sigh of relief came from Damon's mouth as he saw his father nod. Lucius was safe now, his father had never ever gone against his words or actions when it had concerned Damon before. So Damon knew that he wouldn't do it now either. So he proceeded to tell his father what had happened.

"It seems that I had underestimated myself control over my incubus powers. Unfortunately it built up until finally it spilled the banks that I had force it into as I also ended my magical puberty. The powers flowed through the room, I desired sexual contact and sex much alike a dehydrated man in the desert desires water. Lucius was of course the only other person in the room so the powers zoned in on him and I know the Lusting Aura swayed his mind to my desires. Then Lucius and I had sex," Damon explained quickly as if expecting that his father was going to go into a rage.

To say that Voldemort was shocked was a little bit of an understatement. He had not actually expected for Damon to finish puberty until he was well into his teens, not just about thirteen. It seemed that Damon's incubus side was in more control than was previously thought, and had forced the end of puberty to hit many years earlier than it should have. He was angry to say the least though that the world refused to work in his favour. Now he had some damage control to do, not only with Damon but also with Lucius who was no doubt freaking himself out on the thoughts that I am going to kill him if and once I find this out.

Calmly Voldemort looked at his son, not letting his anger at the world show through his mast of calm, "So I am free to assume that you are gay or bisexual then?" he enquired.

He was able to breath properly again, even though he hadn't realised that he had been holding his breath at the time in wait for his answer.

"Not bisexual, I am definitely gay. In the lead up to having sex with Lucius, I was getting feelings and inklings of wanting towards only Lucius, Alex and yourself. Never was it active whenever Narcissa or Bellatrix were around. They seemed to grow a hell of a lot more insistent when Severus was around, so I strongly suspect that he could be my life mate," Damon said.

"Well I suppose that we can be thankful that your potential life mate is someone that we know and can trust," Voldemort commented lightly. "We are going to have to sort things out with Lucius, I can't have him thinking that I am going to kill him when he least expects it because of something that was so far out of his control that even I wouldn't have been able to stop it. We will have to discuss this with Severus if he turns out to be your mate. The other we will decide about that later, although I suspect that Alex will figure it out even if you don't tell him. Vampire senses and all that rubbish."

"Call Lucius now, the sooner he finds out the better, you know that I don't like treating my teachers and friends like this," Damon pleaded. "Who knows how he is feeling at the moment, he has a son that is around about my age too." Damon gasped and shuddered "he might think that he can't trust himself to be around his own son anymore."

Voldemort smiled to his son, while he didn't think on it very often, he had figured out the reason why he needed Damon, his foster son by his side. Not just for the power, which he wouldn't deny was a small part of the reason. Damon was his balance, his way to stop himself from doing anything that was too crazy or insane. Hell Damon was the only reason that he was sane anymore. Knowing that there was a child who depended entirely on his living and his sanity, had forced him to make sure that he didn't delve too deep into the dark arts and loose his mind.

"Yes I'd say he feels immense guilt. As you already said, he does have a son, I believe that he is about two months older than you are. He id of course married to Narcissa and I believe that she would never forgive him should he do anything to fall from my graces. That and he will be scared shitless of what I am going to do to him once I find out what he has done. After all you are my son," Voldemort listed Lucius' possible thoughts.

Damon merely nodded knowing that his father was probably right.

"This all could have been avoided if he had not dressed and left the room straight after he had gotten enough energy back to stand up. He left as soon as he physically was able to get up and move around," Damon growled angrily. "If he had only waited, I would have gladly explained it to him and he wouldn't be under the stress he is at the moment no doubt under."

Voldemort ignored the growls coming from his son and waited patiently for him to finish. The patience that he reserved, especially, for his son. With a flick of his hand, he signalled for Damon to hide in the shadows and wait. If he was to call Lucius, then he would need another person in the room to do so, and they wouldn't know of Damon's presence, and they definitely weren't going to find out any time soon.

Calling in one of the guards at the door, Damon disappeared into a shadow so that even Voldemort had trouble seeing him, even though he knew that Damon was there and knew exactly where he was hiding. The Death eater who had come in, of course had no reason to think that there was someone else in the room and didn't suspect a single thing.

The man knelt down keeping absolutely silent, as a loyal member of the Dark Lords, he had no right to question what his master wanted him for. He would find out as so as his master wanted him to and not a moment before.

"Give me your right arm," Voldemort ordered.

Coming closer to the Dark Lord the man held out his right arm knowing now that the Dark Lord was calling to another, or a group of death eaters. It was not his right to question, so he did as ordered with not a sound, even when he felt the pain that was sent through the Dark Mark in his arm when the Dark Lord hissed in parseltongue to the snake in the scull on his arm, the Dark Mark.

With a wave of his hand, Voldemort dismissed the Death eater, there was no reason for him to stay any longer, and he could fins no fault in the way that he had acted since the time that he walked into the room. Loyal followers were few and far between, when one did as he was told and nothing more, he was inclined to leave them be. Not like many of his inner circle they were more inclined to argue and often seemed to be hiding things from him. They often needed punishments.

As the death eater was about to close the door, it opened once again to admit none other than the one that they had been waiting for, Lucius Malfoy in all his stunning glory. While he had a mask of indifference on his features, Damon and Voldemort could sense, almost see his anxiousness. His attempts to hide his nervousness and anxiety were rather impressive if one didn't know how to properly read someone, they would be none the wiser.

"My Lord, you called for me," Lucius knelt down, submitting to his lord.

"Yes, Lucius I did. Damon please come and join us. I believe we have something to discuss," Voldemort's voice not asking but ordering.

Damon left the relative safety of the shadows that he had been blending into and steadily walked up to his fathers seat and sat down on the floor beside it. A gentle and calming smile on his face trying to reassure Lucius that nothing bad was going to happen. Or at least nothing bad was going to happen to him.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, what have you done…?" Voldemort's voiced his question with an air of knowing what had happened, but wanting Lucius to admit to it.

"Father, please," Damon stated a little vexed. "Just tell him or I will!"

It surprised Lucius slightly when Voldemort merely glanced at his son for a moment, no threat of punishment seemed to be in his gaze. So say something as freely and in that kind of tone to the Dark Lord was a death sentence to anyone else, and yet the boy, conceding that he was his son, was going to get off scot free.

"Alright then Damon. My son is as you may have discovered on your own, not entirely human. He is part incubus. For some unknown reason, he had finished puberty before the normal time and so he had to be sexually satisfied or else he would have died within a matter of hours. And will need to do so every two days until the time in which he finds his life mate," Voldemort explained. "Damon had unknowingly and unwillingly used the Lusting Aura on you during your lesson so that he could feed his body this sexual contact. While you were under the Lusting Aura you could not have possibly known about in the first place, you also would not have been able to reject it either as all records have shown that unlike the Imperious, it is impossible to throw off. As such you went into a trance and felt the needs of his body and fulfilled them. As this is no fault of your own and my son has already fought for your sake, you will not be punished for having sex with my son. You also will not be having sex with my son ever again."

Lucius seemed to brighten as Voldemort's words spilled from his mouth, the invisible weight of guilt that had been hanging onto his shoulders seemed to lift.

"Thank you for your mercy my Lord, and young Master," Lucius stated bowing down deeply, showing his gratitude in his actions as well as his words.

"You are dismissed Lucius," Voldemort quickly snapped as he looked down to his son again, his eyes no longer as calm as they had been before.

Lucius moved with haste, knowing that he should leave immediately, perhaps Damon wasn't going to get off as scot free as he had previously thought. Backing out of the room, he shut the door and was gone, his thoughts on how badly Damon was now going to be punished for his impatient words.

Voldemort scowled down to his son, the fierce glare in his eye causing his son to quake slightly under it. It was the same look that Damon remembered seeing each time that he was about to be punished in the worst way that his father could think of without mangling his sons skin too much and killing him. Thankfully Damon had only had this punishment three times before in his life and it was for the same indiscretion, taking out of turn in front of his fathers loyal soldiers. It was forbidden to speak to his father in such tones or to command his father to do anything when others death eaters were around. For a very good reason and Damon understood that they only fought for his father because they knew he was strong and with their help could win the war, but only if he could lead them without showing weakness. Weaknesses could be exploited and letting someone else order him around was a weakness that he couldn't let his followers see. The insolence would be a death sentence for anyone else. Of course when they were alone, Damon was free to do as he wanted within reason. After all he was still a child.

"Father," Damon whimpered realising what he had done. "I'm so sorry. I was not thinking properly. I serve any punishment that you think is right for crime I have committed."

Voldemort nodded his head, proud that his son was man enough to admit that he had done wrong and was willing to take the necessary punishment for his offence. When it came to punishing Damon, Voldemort had always been a little bit odd, his choice of punishment for not following the rules could be as simple as not using magic for a few days, which would also cause punishment from his teachers if he had magic lessons during the punishments, for simple things. At other times, which Voldemort was thankful that it had only happened three times before, he used a very old method. Whipping, no more than five lashed. He didn't enjoy hurting his son like he did with his deceitful followers and his enemies. He was always careful not to break the skin, not wishing to disfigure or scar his son or to even draw blood if possible. He had to make sure that his son knew that the rules he had to follow were there for a reason and when they were broken he had to be punished harshly to remember why they were there.

"I think that five lashes with be sufficient," Voldemort stated monotonously. "You know why I made up the rules and you know why they are important to follow don't you?"

"Yes father," Damon replied.

"Then you also know that this is a fair and just punishment that I am giving you?" Voldemort enquired to make sure his point was truly being taken to heart and not going in one ear and out the other.

"Yes father," Damon responded. "Weakness is not allowed to shown to any of your followers, while you have much power and charisma, one against your army of followers is not enough if they decided to rebel against you."

Bowing his head in shame, Damon stood and followed his father as he walked towards a wall with a hidden door. The rules had been repeated to him since he was a child, drilled into his brain on countless occasions that Damon could hardly believe how stupidly he had acted. His father was right it was fair and just punishment, there was no doubt about that.

In the small room that held no furniture, Damon conjured the chains to hold him to the wall. Taking off his clothes till he was left only with his pants on he placed them down where it wouldn't get dirty. Putting his wrists into the chains, Damon faced the wall, waiting for the punishment to begin. He was surprised for a moment when nothing happened, but he felt his father's arm against his jaw.

"Take this in your mouth, so you don't shatter your teeth," Voldemort said.

Taking it he clenched his teeth around the small wooden piece with cloth around it as the first lash hit his unprotected back, his eyes clamped shut. Each time he refused to let out even a whimper as the pain shot through his body like bolts of lightening.

As the fifth and last lash hit, Voldemort banished the chains, Damon fell to the floor and curled up into a ball as the pain ran through his body in angry bolts. The mouthpiece fell to the floor and rolled to the side.

Putting the leather whip away, Voldemort came up to his son a and gently picked him up and took him into the small bedroom, and lay the boy down on the large bed with his back to the walls as he refused to uncurl from the ball he was determined to stay in.

Damon tried to push the pain away and out of his mind, but it wasn't working. The way his body was curled up was only making the pain worse, but his body refused to uncurl itself.

Suddenly, Damon felt something cold and wet touching the burning sensation on his back. He hissed as a hand rubbed the liquid into the whip marks.

"Damon," Voldemort called to his son. "It's just me, I have the cream for your lashes. It'll make them feel better."

His mind quickly processed that there was no more threats to it and he leaned into the soothing touch of his fathers hand as the pain and burning sensations started to alleviate and cool down immensely.

A gently moan purred from Damon's mouth as his father finished up.

"Father, what am I supposed to do about the need until we find out who my life mate is?" Damon asked the question that he hadn't realised till now was very important to his survival, until his mate was found.

To be continued…

Thank you to all my reviewers for the previous chapter…

leilsilver, FallenPhoenix721, Ladydidoe, Rock and Sarcasm, Granger21, snakefever, jbuggenz1, Minny, Sparrow, Aamaya, War-chan, sirus lover, Maggot Death, Daemon-In-White, Lulucats, Lindsay, jliles2001, AngelaStarCat, Eruvande Snape, Enemywithin7, Petrie, Deepaur, Makurayami Ookami, Iriel, la petite ange de l'obscuri..., Lee, priss, Alvar, as, aliasangel3, Ocelot12, lunamoonangel, Nocturnal007, ElisabethFranks19, Chopsticks-The-Mighty, bloopfish, Shadow Nite, HeatherLB, Noe, daniluvsyanot, SerpentQueen, Anjel3, cirecris, fairywolf, Screams of Silence, baka alchemist.

I'm pretty sure that was all of you, and thank you again.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Harry grows up knowing everything about his real parents even though Voldemort raised him. But where does the devil and incubi fit into this? Severus/Harry

-Parseltongue- 

"Normal speaking"

Heir to the Dark Lord 

Chapter Five

Voldemort looked at Damon stumped for an answer. What could he say? He would have preferred that his son didn't have to have sex with anyone at his age, hell most kids would only barely be experimenting with that kind of thing at this age. Most wouldn't even want to let alone be required to for their continued survival.

Wanting to spit out the words that he had no idea what to do, Voldemort instead decided to give Damon a chance to think on who he would want to have sex with until they found out if Severus was his mate or not. After all it wouldn't look too good for him, the supposedly all-knowing Father to not have the answer to his son's question.

"Damon, what do you think that you should do about it? Think upon it for a minute before you give me an answer, I want you to be sure that you would go through with what you suggest," Voldemort requested.

Damon remained silent, thinking it over carefully in his mind. He wanted his mate, not someone else. But since he didn't know exactly who his mate was, he was going to have to go with an alternative, until his mate was found. He was not willing to have sex with someone that he didn't know, so that pulled the list of people who he could have down to a very small list. Then that list was cut down to a total of two people once he considered the fact that he was gay and females wouldn't work, and Lucius had been forbidden, not that he wanted to distress that man again. He had a family and was married, why should he disturb someone like that just for his own use.

"Obviously," Damon said his thoughts out loud. "I can't use Bellatrix or Narcissa. My body wouldn't respond to them, beside that, they are both married, and I don't want to play a part in breaking apart their marriages. As you have already said, I can't have Lucius again. I'm sure that he would be relieved about this. Technically it would be cheating on their spouses, so no I wouldn't use any of them. That leaves only Alex, Severus, you or someone I don't know. As you know, I can't have Severus because he can't be back here for another three weeks because of the end of school year tests and can't be here unless it is extremely urgent. I obviously don't want to use a stranger that I don't know because I can't bare to even think about having sex with someone that I don't know, even if I obliviated them afterwards. So that only leaves Alex and you."

Pausing, Damon looked at his father with wide eyes. Having sex with his father would damage the relationship that they had. They were a father and son, not a couple, not friends with benefits and definitely not right in any sense that Damon could think of. Incest was not something that Damon would want to ever be a part of if he could help it.

"Yes, I had realized that, since I do know you almost backwards and forwards," Voldemort said. "Myself I would prefer not to have sex with you, not only because of my age, but the fact that you are my son and such acts are not looked upon kindly in the world, no matter what the species. So that leaves you with only Alex."

"That it does," Damon nodded. "I am going to ask him when I have my Blood Magic lesson later this afternoon. If he disagrees then I don't know what I'll do."

Damon's voice was now small and unsure of itself, he didn't want to force anyone to do anything, but if Alex disagreed then he didn't know what he would do.

"Come here," Voldemort told Damon beckoning him with open arms.

Damon did as he was told and took up a seat on his fathers lap, he hugged him and leaned into him not wanting to think on that matter any longer. He was only twelve nearly thirteen, he shouldn't have to think about these kinds of decisions, not at his age.

"Dad, I have to go and get changed and have a shower before I go to my Blood magic lesson," Damon said after a while of being in his fathers secure hold. "Alex doesn't want me smelling of sex when I go to his lessons. He also said that my scent had changed. Must be my incubus puberty showing through."

"Alright, be careful, I want you to still be alive and well when I see you tonight," Voldemort said.

While he was happy to let his son do Blood Magic, since he had an excellent teacher who had been practicing Blood Magic for the past five Centuries at least, but he still couldn't help but worry that something would happen and he would get himself killed. Actually he was like that with all of his lessons that included doing magic or anything that could potentially harm him. He didn't let it show too much since he knew that Damon would just disobey him and do it anyway if he was told that he wasn't allowed to, and do it alone. That in itself was more dangerous and so he agreed that it was the lesser evil to just let him do it. That way someone would be watching and be able to help if something went wrong.

"Yes dad," Damon rolled his eyes.

So far the worst that had happened to him was the blood from the blood magic runes as he had drawn the runes into his skin had made him feel a little dizzy. Other than that, it had scared the shit out of his father when he had walked from the blood magic chamber, that his father had given him so that he would be assured to be left alone during that ceremony, covered in blood that thankfully wasn't seeping out anymore.

Getting out of his fathers hold, Damon disappeared into the shadows and found the small pot of floo power that they had specially made for the mansion. It only responded to any fireplace in the mansion. They had discovered a way to create their own small floo system that existed only in the mansion. Throwing the power on the fire.

"Damon's Rooms," Damon said.

The fire blared up a bright blue and he disappeared into the fireplace, emerging in his own room's only seconds later.

Damon had a quick shower, even after the cleaning spell, nothing was better than having a proper shower to really clean ones body. Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around his middle and went into his bedroom and then to the large wardrobe.

"Picky," Damon called out.

With a small pop, a small house elf appeared beside him. The elf, a female, wore a small pale dress that looked rather nice on the elf.

"What can I do for you master?" the elf asked.

"I need my clothes for Blood Magic lessons," Damon stated.

"Performing Blood Magic or theory, master?" the elf enquired.

"Theory," Damon confirmed.

With a click of her finigers a set of clothes landed on the bed.

"Is you needing anymore help master?"

"No, not at the moment Picky, thank you, you may go," Damon dismissed the creature kindly.

Drying off, Damon dropped the towel to the floor and put his clothes on. It only was a pair of blood red pants, loose fitting with a matching blood red top. He declined to wear any underwear, finding it rather annoying and uncomfortable.

Leaving the room, Damon made sure that his bag with his sketches for the next part of his stamina Blood magic piece were ready, then went down into the basement of the mansion, Alex preferred to have lessons downstairs were he didn't have to worry about the sun. While he had long ago performed the necessary blood magics to let him walk in the sun for as long as he wanted. He just preferred the dark since it was where his natural instinct told him to be.

Entering the room, Damon lit up the sconces so that light filled the room well enough to see properly without the need to squint. He had finished his Blood magic's on sight. It had been hard, but well worth it. When he needed he could almost see in the dark. If there was even a speck of light in the room, he would be able to see once the runes were activated. Making his eye sight immensely better, and past the scope of a young vampire even.

"Good to see that you followed my advice, Damon," Alex said as he walked in the room. "Now let's see this sketch for your next stage in the Stamina set that you have been working on."

Pulling out the papers, Damon handed them over for his teacher's inspection.

"Very good, as I said since the start all Blood magic is different, that's why you have minute detail changes in most of these runes," Alex started. "I'm just wondering why these two here are sitting on outer ankles, when they are usually sitting on the inner?"

"When I was drawing it, my pen slipped onto the outer ankle, as you told me, if you slip when drawing a rune, don't destroy it, do it again and see if it was a mistake or if you do it again, it will probably be the way you should do it. And so I did. On each ankle, it slipped to the outer, as if the ink didn't want anywhere near the inner part of the ankle," Damon explained.

"That's fine," Alex stated smiling. "It's just very unusual for these two runes to be on the outer ankles, about one in every two thousand cases of this set of blood magic have them on the outer."

As the lesson wore on, Damon finished the set on paper, and let Alex check over it once more.

"Yes, you can do this next week, no sooner, or you'll disturb the last set you did a month back," Alex explained.

Damon nodded in response, he wasn't stupid enough to try and do it any sooner than he should he liked his life, why would he throw it away for no reason. Though that set Damon on to thoughts about what he had been dreading to as his teacher since the beginning of the lesson.

"Alex," Damon called to the Vampire Prince who was watching his student with hawk like vision.

"Yes Damon?" Alex enquired.

"About earlier, you said that my scent had changed," Damon braved it.

"Yes, it smelt more desirable. I would suggest that you put up a no scent charm when you come in contact with any vampires or other creatures. They will be more inclined to just take you, in whatever way they want you," Alex cautioned

Damon looked down for a moment, not sure exactly how to go on with what he had to ask.

"Damon, whatever it is, just say or ask it. I shall not be offended, or at least will try hard not to be offended by whatever it is," Alex coaxed Damon into talking.

"Well," Damon began. "It turns out that I'm an incubus, and I have just come into my inheritance, that's why I think that my scent has changed…"

Alex looked a little shocked at the confession, and extremely confused.

"But incubi don't usually come into their inheritance until they are about fifteen," Alex carefully said.

"Dad's not really sure why, but it may have something to do with a botched up killing curse that I was hit with when I was only about one year old," Damon explained. "The problem is that I don't have my mate, and I'm gay, and I refuse to have sex with anyone that I don't know…" Damon left the sentence hanging, not really wanting to explain it all over again.

"And once it comes down to it, you only know Lucius, who it married, Severus who won't be back here for another three weeks, your father, who in all respects would be considered very wrong, leaving only me as the person to keep you alive until you find your mate," Alex finished for him.

Damon nodded, his eyes downcast, not really wanting to see the reaction that Alex was going to have just in case it was bad. He liked Alex, and he didn't want to be on bad terms with the Vampire Prince.

Alex snorted as he looked down at Damon, who wouldn't look at him once he had confessed what he was and what he wanted. He was rather flattered that Damon would ask him, it was a rather important decision that Damon was making and to be asked by an incubus to keep them alive by having sex with them until their mate was found was actually quite an honour, usually only reserved to a person that the incubus trusted the most. Since it was their life that they put into the hands of the one that they were asking. Should the one they have picked refused to give them sex when they needed it, it could and most likely kill them.

"Although you didn't ask through the formalities that an incubi brought up incubus family, I accept. It is considered an honour for a person that has been chosen as the alternative partner of an incubus until they find their true life mate. As such it is also considered to be a great insult to refuse since an incubi will only chose someone that they feel that they can trust their life with as the alternative partner," Alex informed Damon.

* * *

Scene is cut due to rating, go to adultfanfiction to see the uncut version

* * *

Severus Snape arrived at Voldemort's headquarters on the night right after school had finished for the year, just as he said that he would. Damon had taken his Potions Masters degree the month before and passed with flying colours. He could hardly wait to tell Severus his teacher in the art of Potion Making. He knew that Severus would be proud of him for it, he was current the youngest holder of a Potions Masters degree and the youngest to have ever taken the test.

As Severus entered the rooms where he knew that he would find Damon and the Dark Lord, he began to feel a slight burning sensation in his groin. Voldemort was sitting down upon his throne with Damon sitting at his feet, both wearing inky black robes with silver snakes at the cuffs and hems.

A bright smile lit up on Damon's face as he too felt the burning sensation in his groin. Only of the two of them, he recognised what it meant. There was absolutely no mistaking it now, Severus was definitely Damon's mate. Standing up from his spot on the floor, Damon pressed his lips close to Voldemort's ear and murmured to him, not wanting to let Severus hear quite yet.

"Father," Damon murmured. "Severus is definitely the one. He is my mate. I have read and reread the books to be sure that I didn't mistake anything at all. I am feeling the exact same thing that it described and more besides that. There is no mistaking it, Severus is my mate."

"Then I suppose we have a little bit of a problem, then don't we," Voldemort responded with a smile.

Having been unable to hear the quiet words, Severus ignored it, much alike he was ignoring the sensations that he was experiencing. Ones that he shouldn't be feeling towards a child least of all that child, or young teen being the Dark Lords own son.

"Good evening My Lord. Good evening Damon," Severus greeted them and waited for a slight movement from Voldemort before he sat down. There was no reason to get punished for doing the wrong thing, after all who would want to be punished by the Dark Lord when he could easily kill you by putting too much energy into a single curse, enough that it could kill almost as quickly as a killing curse.

"Severus," Voldemort's silky voice flowed through the room gently. "You have returned just as you said you would. Tonight we must first speak business before I can let Damon whisk you away. I'm sure that he has plenty to tell you and I will not destroy his surprises for you that have happened in the past three weeks since you were last here."

Damon tuned out his fathers voice and watched Severus as the spoke. The nearness and being yet oh too far away for his liking was causing the need to rise in him. Alex had feed him last night, but the need was rising a little earlier than it would normally because of being in such close proximity with his mate. His body mind and soul wanted to claim his mate, claim him so that no one else would ever think about touching what was his.

As they finished up, Severus turned to Damon whose gaze he had felt on him since Voldemort and himself had begun talking.

"You wanted to speak to me Damon?" Severus asked, his voice just a little higher than normal as he tried not to succumb to the feelings that were running rampant through his body.

"Yes," Damon responded a little bit too excitedly at the prospect of being left alone in a room with Severus. " Follow me, we'll talk in my rooms."

Upon completion of all of his studied with each of his handpicked teachers, Damon had been tested to see who good he was at each of them. He had applied for his OWLS and had finished them all passing each one with flying colours. The officials who watched his tests were amazed that a child of only twelve had managed to pass the OWLS with as much ease as he had. So they had decided to test him on his NEWTs as well. They could hardly believe their eyes when he had flown through the tests as if they were nothing at all, barely even a challenge.

Compared to the tests that he had had to complete, to be allowed to even try for his OWLS, made by Voldemort himself, which were twice as hard as the Ministry of Magic tests with ease. He had also passed all of those tests with flying colours.

It was also at this time that Voldemort had also accepted that Damon was finally able enough to protect himself from anyone that he should run into, whether they be his death eaters, or anyone else and was allowed to traverse the mansion grounds. It was a reward that Damon had worked extremely hard for, while he did like his rooms, he wanted to be allowed outside.

Grabbing hold of Severus, Damon walked into a shadow in the corner of the room, he used his incubus shadowing powers to slip through the darker shadows of each room to get to his own. Shadow walking was easy for him, and was much easier to get from place to place in the mansion when eh didn't particularly want to walk all the way. It was a little bit different having a passenger with him, but he didn't mind. As they slipped into Voldemort's Wing of the mansion, they felt a light probing of the wards that had been placed up only a few years ago. Should anyone try to enter this wing of the mansion anymore without permission either in writing, verbal or with either Voldemort or Damon would suffer a long and extremely painful death.

Leaving the shadows at the door to his rooms, Damon opened the door and let Severus walk in first, before firmly shutting the door behind them. Voldemort had given him many rooms to use, the one that was first walked into was the lounge room. From here were many doors, one to a bathroom that was also connected to the bedroom, a door to the bedroom, a door to his toy room, and a connecting door to Voldemort's rooms. Each room was massive, and had been decorated by Damon himself and only changed when he decided to change it.

They sat down in front of the fire, the small coffee table between them. Damon called to his personal house elf, he clicked his fingers twice and the house elf appeared near them in a small black suit that Damon had demanded the house elf wear, unwilling to be served by a creature in a dirty pillowcase. It actually looked rather nice on the elf, a little strange but slightly endearing.

"A tray of tea and coffee please Zippy," Damon ordered.

Zippy bowed and disappeared with a small pop, having learnt that Damon didn't really like it when loud pops announced his presence.

With a smile on his face, Damon looked at Severus, who was trying to hide the erection that was beginning to show through his pants and robes. Although Damon couldn't deny it, it was not for want of trying, it just refused to accede to his directions.

"Severus," Damon said with a familiar friendliness. "So much has happened in the past few weeks since you told me that you had taught me all that you could without making me your apprentice. Not that I wouldn't take you up on that, but because I had reached a level of brewing that could only be described as a Master. For one, the first week after you left, father let me take the exams that he had set to test out how much I had learnt since I had started to be taught. All of my skills were found to exceed all of his expectations, and he was very happy with the results. I passed them all and he let m take the Ministry Exams, both OWLS and NEWTs. I passed them all with flying colours,"

He paused when Zippy returned to the room with a tray for tea and coffee, each with their favourite cake beside with a fork and serviette. Zippy poured them each a cup and with another small pop left the room.

"Well done," Severus congratulated him.

"Thank you, but that is not all. As you suggested I went to take my Potions Masters. The Ministry employees were a little confused as to why a twelve year old wanted to take the tests, but since I paid for it they indulged me. Apparently I have managed to do the impossible. I responded to the exams so accurately that not a single question was wrong, and my practicals were so well done that they could find nothing to take marks off for," Damon continued.

To be continued…

Thank you to all my reviewers for the previous chapter…

El Tejano

leilsilver

lastbreathsword

Ladydidoe

jbuggenz1

DestinyEntwinements

Yasmine Lupin

Aamaya

kguillem

Fitful Fantasy

Kateri1

Makurayami Ookami

Enemywithin7

Joji Sada

Chopsticks-The-Mighty


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Harry grows up knowing everything about his real parents even though Voldemort raised him. But where does the devil and incubi fit into this? Severus/Harry

Sorry that it took so long -Parseltongue- 

"Normal speaking"

Heir to the Dark Lord 

Chapter Six

Severus couldn't deny it, he was proud of Damon, he had done the impossible, no one had ever managed a perfect score, but then again Damon had a certain quality that allowed him to have a very good photographic memory.

The proud look on his mentors face was all that Damon needed to see to know how Severus felt about him managing to do the impossible. Damon sat back in his chair with his cup of coffee as he considered how to break the last piece of news to Severus.

"There is one last thing that you have missed that I have to discuss with you in detail tomorrow after you get over the initial shock, but first, I just want to make sure that I'm right, so can you answer this next question truthfully for me?" Damon explained nervously while trying to appear calm.

"What is the question?" Severus asked cautiously not quite sure what was going on. Set of edge even further when he saw how nervous Damon appeared to be about asking the question.

"Do you feel a burning, a fire like sensation in the are near or around your groin at the moment. It should also be accompanied by a stabbing ice like pain in your heart," Damon went on. "Soon, if not already you may also have a throbbing want to throw me down onto the floor and have sex with me?"

Severus gulped and took a sip of his tea so that he didn't have to answer immediately, not that he wanted to answer the question in the first place.

"To be truthful, then yes, that is almost exactly how I feel at the moment," Severus admitted reluctantly with his eyes looking straight into Damon's encase he felt the need to check that he was telling the truth. "What I would like to know is how do you know this and what does it mean for me?"

Setting the empty coffee cup down onto the table, Damon sighed and decided to start right from the start, rather than only give him pieces that would have to be explained again.

"You will probably remember the first time that we meet in the halls on the day that you were taking making the hereditary potion. Voldemort used that potion to discover what kind of creature blood that my body held because it was have an influence on my behaviour. The creatures blood was more evident than it had been in either of my parents who displayed no abnormal behaviours from normal human beings."

When Damon didn't continue, Severus asked, "What kind of behaviours were they?"

"Small things that most children would grow out of by my age at the time. Desiring to walk around naked or with as little clothing as possible, even though I was brought up to believe that I should always were a decent layer of clothing as would anyone else in society," Damon said not ashamed of it. "I was seeking affection and touches more often than could be considered normal. Old clothing that I had always worn were suddenly making skin rashes to appear, and they wouldn't leave for days afterwards."

"So what creatures blood is mixed into your bloodline?" Severus enquired patiently waiting to get to the part where it explained his original questions.

Watching Severus closely, Damon wondered with much anticipation what his reaction would be to his answer.

"Oh you are going to love this answer. I'm part incubus," Damon said. "When I was a baby, I was hit by a very strong and bad curse that should have killed me, but it didn't work. It brought about many unusual anomalies, such as my incubus hereditary, which was next to null in either my father or mother, so we aren't sure who gave it to me."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched Severus imitate a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth with no sound coming out.

"Severus," Damon stated with a serious tone. "Now I can answer your first questions. The reason that I know about your bodies reaction is because the reaction is due to your body recognising me as your mate. As I am part incubus I have a mate and you are my mate. You may notice that there is a small lightning bolt like tattoo appearing on your right hip. I will have a matching one on the opposite hip."

Harry sat back in his seat and waited for the questions that Severus had no doubt running through his mind as he comprehended the words that he had just been told. He was going to be full of questions, most which he could answer, but some that he wouldn't be able to until later.

Severus sat back in his seat, leaving the cup of tea on the tray. He mulled things over in his mind as he wondered what it meant for him if he was the son of the Dark Lords mate. He couldn't remember anything about incubus, except for that they existed and hadn't been apart of the wizarding world for a long time.

"What do you mean by mate?" Severus asked suspiciously wondering if this was all some sort of elaborate joke being played at his expense.

"First of all do you know much about incubi?" Damon asked and got a small shake of Severus' head as a response. "Well and incubus receives energy, or life-energy through sexual contact and contentment, they rely on it to sustain their lives. Normally an incubus doesn't come into their powers as I have until they are about sixteen or seventeen but because I am not in anyway normal, I have some into my powers earlier than normal. Anyway An incubus normally receives this from their life-mate. A life-mate can be a person of either gender as an incubus can sustain a child to full term and give birth. Although from what I have read it is a lot more painful than what it would be for a normal woman. Life-mate are exactly what the words say, a pair people that are more or less created especially for each other, and they stay together for the entirety of their lives. Once two life-mates have bonded, in the case of many of them including incubi, the human partner, in this case you, will have an extended life-span so that you don't die before I do. Incubi normally live into their six hundreds at least, if not older. The oldest recorded incubus was about a thousand when he died."

Watching the reaction on Severus' face, he couldn't see much through the mask that had been put up to hide his emotions while he tried to think through things logically.

"So my age, is of no problem to you? Considering that I am old enough to be your father." Severus enquired.

"No, it is not at all. Just as if it had of been my father it would not have bothered me in the least. It is a small difference when you consider how old we will eventually reach if we don't get sick of live and kill ourselves. Many incubi do since they don't have the will to live for that long," Damon stated. "Just be warned through, if we do bond you will be the dominant of our relationship and your feelings towards my safety will heighten dramatically. Being the dominant not only because of your age, but also because while my father has been training me to be a leader, I need my own way to diverge from that role and let someone else take charge. My incubus side has conveniently provided me a way of doing that by making me the submissive. You may have already noticed this when we were with my father, since he is more powerful than you and he has a lot of influence over me, you probably felt he was threat to you…"

"…Yes," Severus answered. "While we were speaking I wanted to get you away from him, especially when you whispered into his ear. I was hard pressed to not leap forward and grab you away from him. How much of this is your father aware of?"

"Quite a lot," Damon admitted. "He knows that you are most likely my mate. He obviously knows that I am part incubus. He knows when my powers first surfaced, and he knows who had sex with me for the first time and from then forwards."

A sudden change came over Severus as he heard these words coming out of Damon's mouth he was outraged that someone else had dared to touch what was his. No one should be touching Damon except for him, no one else.

"When did they surface? Who did you have sex with from the first time till now?" Severus hissed thinking of the many ways that he could kill the people who had dared to touch Damon.

"Two days after you came here and told us that you couldn't come back for three weeks because of end of term exams were happening, was when I received my powers. At the time I was sparing with Lucius in the training room. Lucius was the only one in the room and he had sex with me for my first time. He was being controlled by my powers. After I told father he was forgiven and you can't punish him for it. After that I have only had sex with the Vampire Prince Alex as I couldn't exactly have sex with you for obvious reasons. I would prefer not to have sex with an unwilling partner, so that kicks Lucius out of the running, and my father. I refuse to have sex with someone that I don't know or trust," Damon said.

Nodding, Severus relaxed, he trusted the Vampire Prince as well and knew that he would understand the meaning of the gesture even though he wasn't all too happy about it. Lucius he had known for a long time and he could forgive him only because he had been an unwilling participant. He had a son the same age as Damon, it would have been devastating to him once he realized what he had done.

"So what happens if I agree to being your life-mate?" Severus asked.

"Well, for a start you would get to learn a hell of a lot of very interesting pieces of my history that no one expect for two dead people and my father know about. This will explain why I was never allowed to be seen or shown to the lower ranks," Damon admitted. "I will have to go back to Hogwarts with you at the start of the next school year, unless you wish to quit, as we can't be that far apart for very long, at least not for the first couple of years apparently. For the first couple of years until an incubus learns to properly control their powers they need to have the mate nearby so that they can take control of the situation, as they are resistant to their powers and other incubi as well. Incubus of course need to have sex with their mate at least twice a week and are loyal to the point of destruction. They will sacrifice their lives for their mates, if that is what they have to do. Also should their mate not feed them properly they will not seek out another partner, but they can also die from that. Although it is not like you would let me near enough to another male to even allow for such an action to take place."

"True, I would not allow another male to touch what is mine in anyway that they would like to. Of course we will have to discuss this more tomorrow, as it is getting late. I'm sure that you are not nearly as exhausted as I am, but I need time to process all of this, I need to think over it and analyse it before I make a decision. I would like to make an informed decision not a rash one that we would both regret later on, don't you agree?" Severus said wearily.

"As you wish Severus, I was feed last night, so I can wait until tomorrow night for your answer. Although I can't wait for much more than that," Damon answered neutrally, he didn't want to force Severus into something that he didn't want to be a part of.

Severus stood up and nodded to Damon then walked towards the door, only to stop just as he was about to turn the door handle. A voice called out to him.

"Wait for a moment Severus. I have something for you," Damon quickly moved to a small bookshelf that was mostly hidden from view.

Puling out a rather thick book with a bright red cover, Damon smiled at the front cover, a rather explicit scene involving two males in the middle of the act of sex.

Making his way over, he stopped in front of Severus who had turned around and handed the book to him. The picture on the front cover was much like a wizarding photo, but only the two men moved, nothing else.

"This book will explain to you anything that you want to know about incubi that I haven't already told you. Just ask one of the guys on the front cover. They will give you the page number to look for. It took me three years to gather the information from numerous other sources and compile this book. Please be careful with it. It is the only copy that is in existence." Damon brightened up as Severus took the book from his hands.

"I will have my answer to whether or not I will agree or disagree to be your mate for you tomorrow night. I can feel your need, it will have risen too far if I leave it any later than that as my mind and body are telling me that I can't let anyone else have you now that I know about my being your mate," Severus turned to the door opened it and left with the book securely under one arm.

Returning to his chair, Damon finished his coffee. He had a lot of organising to do over the next month. He could almost taste it in the air, Severus was going to agree. Damon had very little doubt that he wouldn't. So he was going to have to _transfer_ to Hogwarts as he couldn't stay away from his mate for long extended periods of time especially during the first year. It helped to settle the bond and reduce the homicidal urgings when another male would touch either of them. Voldemort would be helpful in this endeavour, he had contacts and knew enough people to be able to help in creating a backup story so that Dumbledore would never know about who he really was. It would do no good to let the leader of the light factions of the Wizarding world to find out that 'the sone of Voldemort' or by his old name 'Harry Potter'. While Damon wasn't a victim and had trained long and hard to be able to look after himself, you should never underestimate the power ones enemy can wield over you until they have found something that they can use against you.

Leaving the half empty tray on the table for the house elves to clean up at their own leisure Damon got up. Walking into the darkest corner of the room, he used the shadows to walk, summoning the shadows to wrap themselves around his body, he walked through them back to the room that both he and Severus had left Voldemort in. Knowing in a heartbeat that his father would most likely still be there working on something or another that he was not yet to know about.

As he made it into the room, Damon let the shadows drift away from himself almost as if he had just come through the wall. Voldemort was sitting on his throne with a satisfied smile on his face. Damon walked over to his father and sat down at his fathers feet.

"I take it that you have told Severus then?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes father," Damon answered. "He wanted some time to think things over and will tell us his decision tomorrow night. But I truly believe that he will not refuse."

"Then you will have to attend Hogwarts come the beginning of the next school year to be with him won't you," Voldemort stated. "Even though I rather dislike the idea of you being anywhere near that muggle loving fool of an old man."

"Yes, father, I will have to for my own sanity and for the bond," Damon answered. "I obviously can't go in as a first year as I am much too old to do that. My magical knowledge is that of adult if not better," Damon though out loud for his fathers benefit. "I could always go as a transfer student who has been home school by a family member until they died. My new carer was unable to continue to home school me so enrolled me at Hogwarts the closest magical school around."

"That is a decent idea Damon. You will need to fix up your name as well since we can't have you going as your 'true' identity. I believe that the identity that we created for you while you were growing up Damon Jonathon Riddle will do nicely. After all there are a lot of Riddles still left in the magical world. My father was not actually a muggle like Dumbledore believes but was a squib, who despised magic as his family could do it and he could not. Once they found out that he was a squib he was cast out of the family although he kept the family name. That was the reason why when my mother admitted that she was a witch that he cast her out, just like they had done to him. If he had let her remain it would no doubt have been a constant reminder of what he could have had if only his genes had come out right," Voldemort stopped.

"He told you as much before you killed him right?" Damon asked.

"Yes he did. My father had two sisters. One was previously a teacher until she retired a few decades back. She died recently so she would most likely be the best candidate to use as your 'deceased relative'. I also believe that she had a few children one of which, the youngest I think is currently running a small shop for potion ingredients. Severus apparently sees her for the more rarely collected ingredient I believe. I'm sure that we can convince her to agree to arrangement, since family in the wizarding world of purebloods is rather important. If not that Severus would no doubt be able to convince her given enough time."

"Most likely," Damon conceded with a smirking smile. "After all who would possibly not want to help you father. Being the Dark Lord Voldemort must come in handy for getting what you want. I of course would never go against you father, I love you much to much to do something foolish like that."

"Well of course my being a dark lord is rather helpful in forcing people to obey me, but sometimes you need for people who aren't just intimidated by you. Anyway, when you go to Hogwarts you never know you might be lucky enough to actually learn something new while you are there. Although I highly doubt it," Voldemort paused. "You'll be starting third year, since you are of the age to enter that grade. When you are to be sorted by the sorting hat, use Occlumency so that the hat can't see into that brilliant head of yours. We wouldn't want the Sorting hat to fins out anything incriminating from searching your mind and reporting it back to Dumbledore, even if the hat is unwilling, Dumbledore would find a way. I certainly wouldn't put it past the headmaster to use the hat to find out about his students."

Damon nodded, it always was good to never underestimate the enemy, that way you couldn't be too surprised by them, "I wouldn't put it past him, as I would do it myself. From what you have told me, Dumbledore is more or less a backseat control freak. A Puppeteer of sorts, standing in the background but controlling what is happening in front of him with strings of his influence. Meanwhile you are very up front and do the tasks that need to be done yourself."

Voldemort remained silent; Damon's analogy was close enough.

"What have you planned for tomorrow father?" Damon asked.

"I'll be in meetings for most of the day. My spies from everywhere are coming in for their reports. So I will be out of contact for all of tomorrow during the day. But I will be available after five o'clock so that when Severus comes that I will be there help you explain what happened if he agrees to be your mate as you seem to think that he will," Voldemort sighed, it was going to be a tedious day.

"Okay. I'll just get to working on the potions stocks. Last time I checked it need quite a few potions to be restocked," Damon commented.

"We'll figure out the fine details of getting you into Hogwarts in a couple of days depending on Severus' answer. Now you can go off to bed. While you may be a Potions Master and have an adults source and knowledge of power, you are still only a child in body and need to sleep like all good children need their sleep."

"Yes father," Damon agreed, he was tired. "Sweet dreams."

He turned to the door and walked to it. With his hand resting on the doorknob he stopped and turned around to his father.

"Father…"

"Yes Damon…" Voldemort answered looking up.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight," Damon asked.

Voldemort looked a little confused, but let it pass. "Yes Damon, I'll be in there in about half an hour, I just want to finish up here first."

Disappearing out the door, Damon made his way to his fathers room. Changing into a pair of pyjama's that were kept in his fathers rooms for nights where he didn't want to sleep in his big rooms alone. Slipping under the covers he fell into a light sleep purring gently.

That was exactly how Voldemort found him two hours later when he walked in.

"Goodnight my son," Voldemort whispered giving Damon a kiss on the forehead.

Changing into a pair of silk pyjama's he got into bed hugging his son's body to himself as he fell asleep.

To be continued…

Thank you to all my reviewers for the previous chapter…

Chopsticks-The-Mighty, Amazon, fouuuuuuuuur, Shadow Draconis, serena23, missay, RavenandRobin4ever, koldy, Styks of Darkness, naru-fox-chan, Cut-Wrist Kate, Spar, SolitaryPoison, El Tejano, Naniwoiutennen, Rock and Sarcasm, Thanatos Nemesis, Evil Kin Of The Night, LacuStellar, Elizabeth Patil, Gina, Ladydidoe, Minny, Aamaya, Joji Sada, DestinyEntwinements, Makurayami Ookami, lillinfields, jbuggenz1, it's-not-amoose323, GoddessMoonLady, leilsilver, AnimeRebel014.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Harry grows up knowing everything about his real parents even though Voldemort raised him. But where does the devil and incubi fit into this? Severus/Harry

-Parseltongue- 

"Normal speaking"

Heir to the Dark Lord 

Chapter Seven

Damon awoke first the next morning to a pair of warm arms wrapped around his torso tightly enough that he was restricted in his ability to move anymore than to wiggle a little bit. An amused purr was coming from his throat. His father loved him and he fell it through the hug. The pale flesh of his fathers against his own felt nice, he was content to remain in his fathers arms, but unfortunately if he planned on actually getting all of his work that he had planned to do today done, then he would need to get up now.

Wriggling in the tight grip of his fathers that he knew was not going to be easy to get out of without waking the man up proved to be quite useless. The only thing that it achieved was himself grinding against his father hips, where the man appeared to be sporting a rather hard piece of flesh. The movement only seemed to cause the piece of flesh to harden even further, until it was jabbing at Damon's bum rather painfully. His attempts to escape were futile and he knew it. So he just lay there waiting for his father to awaken, as Voldemort was rather impossible to awaken when he didn't want to be woken up.

As Voldemort began to awaken he wondered what was going on when he felt the raging hard on that he was sporting, and the awake figure of his son in his arms. Blinking he looked at his son who had somehow twisted around so that he now faced his father. He raised an eyebrow at him.

Getting the feeling that his father wanted to know what was going on, Damon just answered the unspoken question.

"Father, you have a tendency to not let go or loosen your hold on me whenever I awaken before you when we sleep together. Normally I would have just gone back to sleep and let you get up first, but today if I want to get all of the potions done before we speak with Severus I could wait for you to awaken first. Trying to escape from your hold is impossible. The only thing that it achieved was grinding myself against you and helping to create that nice hard-on that you are currently sporting," Damon explained. "Now if you would mind, I have things to do, places to be and people to see."

Groaning lightly, Voldemort let go of Damon who just slipped off of the bed slowly. Not really caring about the erection that he had given his father. If his father would have loosened his grip or just let go he wouldn't have had it. And being an incubus he was immune to the embarrassment of sexual situations.

Picking up yesterdays clothes, Damon walked into a shadow and slipping through the shadows into his own rooms, he threw his clothes onto the floor. The house-elf would clean them up whenever she had time. For now he had to get to the laboratory so he could begin the potions.

Changing out of his pyjama's, Damon stepped back into the shadows naked, there was no point in putting on clothing just to change it again once he got to the lab. He had put in a small side room with a shower and clothing that had been stained when explosions had occurred during the process of creating new potions for his father with Severus, and other mistakes he had had to misfortune of making while he had been learning.

Picking out a pair of robes, Damon put it on, Making sure that his body was covered, since he was wearing noting under the robe, Damon went to small wash basin with a few draws beneath. Pulling open the top one, he sighed as he picked up an empty bottle and turned it upside down. Not a single drop of his hair formula was left. It was going to be a hell of a job to wash his hair out tonight. The potion fumes made his hair sticky and if he didn't use his formula eventually it would destroy his hair right down to the roots before it all feel out. The formula, a special blend of his own protected his hair from the damage and came out easily. Most potions masters had their own formulas or no hair.

Putting the bottle back, he pushed the draw shut and walked out into the lab.

"Hmm, Potions, an interest that both Severus and I adore. I wonder what it will be like having him for a teacher at Hogwarts? What kind of reputation does he hold? He after all can't be seen as doting on me. After all only his potions could be any more perfect than my own, thank to his experience," Damon spoke to himself as he pull a pair of gloves out of the draw.

Slipping the dragon-hide gloves over his hands, he pulled out five cauldrons and set them up quickly. Pulling out all of the ingredients, Damon set to work timing out the cauldrons so that they all could be worked on at the one time. If one potion was screwed up, at least it would only be at most two, since he had had a lot of practice with Severus when he had had time. And especially when major attacks were planned and healing potions were in high demand for all of the wounded Death Eaters.

Time flew by as he watched each stage of the potions, making sure that nothing had gone wrong. Finally the last one was finished and the small fire underneath it had been blown out. Bottling it, Damon took the small bottle to the store cupboard where they would remain until they were needed. Each one with a small label, neatly written on the side was the name and general effect of the potion inside.

Walking into the bathroom, Damon discarded the robe that he was wearing. Rubbing a hand through his sticky hair he sighed gently. Jumping into the shower, he scrubbed at his hair with the specialized shampoo with a fever. The shampoo was only ever used when he had none of his formula left. It was a very strong and if used daily would make anyone bald within two months.

Once most of the sticky feeling was gone, Damon got out of the shower. Slipping a towel around his body to stop the drips, he slipped through the shadows and back to his room. There he would be able to have a proper shower and get dressed properly. After all he had to go to dinner with Voldemort and his Severus tonight. Then Severus was going to make the big decision. If he agreed then they were going to cement the bond tonight after Severus had been informed of a few things, that or tomorrow night if he needed time to think some of the things that he is going to get told over. Damon refused to believe that Severus would disappoint him and say no.

Drying off from the warmer shower and now smelling a lot better than he had in the potions lab, Damon went back into his room.

"Picky," Damon called.

The small house elf appeared and looked a little wide-eyed at the naked figure of her master, but didn't comment on it. She often saw him like this, as he had no qualms about showing off his body.

"What can I do for you master?" the elf asked.

"Picky, I'm having dinner with father and Severus tonight. Special occasion. What would you suggest?" Damon asked casually. Picky was rather fashion conscious and loved picking out what he should wear, even though the small house elf couldn't wear fashionable clothing herself.

"Master, your new dark green robes with Silver trim and snake clasp would suit for a special occasion," Picky suggested.

"Very well," Damon agreed, he had forgotten about that outfit.

Putting it on, he twirled in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom satisfied with his choice of dress. Picky was also happy because she had made her master happy.

"Picky, my brush and then you may leave," Damon stated

The house elf handed over an intricately designed brush, snakes covered the handle and the back of the brush. Taking it from the house elf, she then popped away back to her work that she was doing before she had been called. Pulling it through his unruly hair he thanked god that he had let it grow to just beyond his shoulders. Once when he had had it cut it had refused to do anything but look like he had been in bed until five seconds ago. Now thankfully he could tie it back or let it free and it would stay relatively nicely.

Dropping the brush onto the table, Damon turned around to be almost face to face with his fathers snake, Nagini.

-Damon- Nagini greeted him with a hiss.

-Hello, Nagini, did father send you up to find out what is taking me so long to come down for dinner?- Damon hissed to the snake. –And to tell me to move it.-

-Yes he did.- Nagini answered. –I hear that you have found yourself a mate youngling.-

The nosy snake that seemed to think that she was his mother, since she had raised him like she would have her own with Voldemort. She acted much like an overbearing mother and demanded all the details of what was going on in his life.

From the time that he was very young he could remember her looking after him whenever Voldemort was gone away doing things. At one stage of his life when he was around about three he had refused to speak in any other language than parseltongue since Voldemort had been occupied for a while and couldn't get free to tend to Damon.

-Nagini- Damon began carefully. –I have found my mate yes. You already know him, so you can make your judgement of whether or not he is worthy for me while we are up here. My mate is none other than our favourite snarky Potions Master and double agent that we have sent into Dumbledore's claws-

-Yes, yes.- Nagini said –I think that he is a worthy mate for you. But if he ever hurts you, in any shape way or form, you know that you can always tell me.-

-Yes mother- Damon responded with a hint of sarcasm. –But I am not so sure that I will ever take you up on that offer. After all, I wouldn't want you to bite him or anything like that, he is my mate, after all.-

-Fair enough- Nagini hissed reluctantly. –Come then, your father is waiting for you with your mate. They are expecting us-

With a smile on his face, Damon followed Nagini through the shadows to the private dinning hall.

Upon entering the private dinning hall of his fathers for special occasions, Damon let Nagini go in first or she would have begun complaining about his manners again. He liked to think that he had decent if not very good manners, and didn't like it when she complained that he didn't. Closing the door firmly behind himself, he looked around to see his father and Severus sitting down on a pair of chairs by the fireplace. Both holding onto flutes of wine, while speaking together.

"Damon," Voldemort greeted his son as he noticed that he had entered after his familiar. "What took you so long that I had to send Nagini up to get you?"

"As I told you last night father, that I was going to refill the store cupboard since many of the stocks were down and needed restocking. You should know that it takes time to do all of the potions when the cupboard is running low. So I had five cauldrons running at the one time," Damon glanced towards Severus knowing that he could work five cauldrons easily. "I'm sure that Severus understands what I mean. That and I had run out of my protective hair gel. It took forever once I was finished to clean up my hair. The sticky feeling is hideous and I rather like my hair on my head and not falling out."

Severus nodded to Damon, he knew exactly what it was like. It had happened to him before, more than once since he had to teach and sometimes there just was not enough time to make the formula. While the students assumed that his hair was just naturally very oily, all potions masters used something to protect themselves. None of the students spent enough time around potions to need to have it in their own hair. As he had proven to himself time and time again it was also much easier to wash out the formula than to just leave it alone.

"Come and sit then Damon and we can have dinner," the unsaid word of finally sitting on the tip of his tongue. "Then Severus can tell us of his decision." Voldemort finished with a smile to Severus.

Not a single person complained, Voldemort liked his own idea, Severus really wasn't sure how to say what he was going to say later anyway and wanted the extra time to think it over, while Damon really just wanted to know what his answer was so that he could finally be with his mate or let his mate go on with his normal life and probably never to see him again as he would no doubt pine over him whenever he came within reach.

Dinner appeared on the table, a lavish banquet for three. Though Damon thought that the poor house-elves had gone a little overboard with the amount of food on the table. Sitting down, Damon and Severus waited for Voldemort to begin picking out what he was going to eat before they went for it themselves.

The meal was eaten in silence, a rather uncomfortable silence that Damon didn't really like, but kept none the less as he didn't know what he could possibly say to quell it.

As the now half-empty plate began to disappear as the meal had finished, Voldemort stood and motioned them both towards the fire place where two chairs and a small couch stood with a coffee table in the middle.

A steaming tray of hot drinks appeared as they walked over to it. Damon waited for his father to sit down on one of the chairs and Severus to sit down on the couch. He sat down on the chair beside his father so that should he be rejected he would not lash out at his mate and do something that he would later regret.

"Severus, I believe that you can now announce your decision. I will not interfere should you decide to refuse or if you agree," Voldemort declared. "I will not have you binding yourself to my son if you do not mean it truthfully. Or just because you are afraid of my wrath for making what you would perceive to be the right decision through my eyes."

A slightly movement met this declaration from Severus as he felt a small weight coming off of the choice that he had made. No matter what he was not going to get punished for what he was about to say. A punishment that if anyone else even tried to suggest to have their way with the Dark Lord's son would take them right down into the deepest pits of hell before they were mercilessly killed.

"Damon," Severus addressed him. "I have thoroughly read the book that you game me last night. And it would be with great pleasure and honour that I accept to be your mate."

Letting the words seep in, Damon remained motionless before lunging forward to his mate and hugging him excitedly. From behind him as he let a few stray tears of pure joy fall from his eyes onto Severus' dress robes, he could hear his fathers polite clap and laughter at his own antics.

"Now Damon, that is no way to act. Sit down with your mate on the couch. I believe that we both have some further explaining to do before it is absolutely finalised that Severus will fully agree to being your mate for life." Voldemort stated.

"Yes father," Damon answered.

The small tear he had shed now soaked into the black of Severus' dress robes. Unwrapping his arms from around Severus, Damon fell back a little and as he began to settle down beside him, two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him onto Severus' lap. Not at all complaining, Damon just sat back against the strong chest of his mate with obvious glee.

Voldemort watched the pair as he assessed in his mind if Severus would ever hurt his son. He could see the love and caring that Severus held in his eyes for Damon and through the way that he held onto him with steady and warm caring aura that he would not hurt him any time in the near future at least.

"Well as it is customary of family members when it comes to letting another member of the family away to a spouse. If you hurt Damon, even just a little, I will hunt you down and torture you into insanity before shredding your soul so that it can know no peace in the afterlife," Voldemort hissed lowly, with a promise of a world full of hurt.

"Father!" Damon yelled. "Nagini all but told me the same things before we came down."

-Indeed, that I did.- Nagini hissed from her spot by the fire.

A shiver of fear ran through Severus who also tightened his hold on Damon. He would never hurt Damon, not at lease intentionally. But the future holds unknowns.

"Well now that that has been said," Voldemort continued as if he had not heard Damon at all. "Let us start with the history of our lovely Damon here. Since it is most likely the least believable of the whole story. To begin with a bang, Damon is not my son by flesh. I have no true children of my own flesh as the Dark Arts rituals that I used during the first war before the six-year period that we retreated made me infertile. I abducted Damon when he was one year old when I lead the raid on the family's home. His mother and father by flesh are none other than James and Lily Potter. After I killed James on the ground floor, I followed the way up the stairs that Lily had taken. As I killed Lily over Damon's small cradle she had cast an ancient protection spell, one that can only be invoked upon the death of the caster. As he was the son of my enemy, I cast the killing curse on Damon. The protection blew it back at me leaving only the curse mark that is on his forehead. The killing curse was flung back at me and I was hit by it only barely. I died momentarily. While I was dead I was sent down into the depths of hell, where I met the devil. She informed me that the true prophecy that you told me about, and the end of it that you never got to hear. Damon always had two destiny's to choose from. One where he would be at my side as my heir, in this instance we would be an invincible foe. The second he would side with Dumbledore and that would ultimately led to both of our deaths. The line said and I quote…_neither can survive while the other survives, neither can one survive while the other is dead_. A catch-22. The devil restored me to life, and I picked up Damon, made sure that he was covered so that no one would see him. I left the Death Eater to burn down the house," Voldemort paused.

A little overwhelmed by the information that was being processed by his brain. Damon was really the son of his worst enemy from his childhood. His childhood rival that he had never been able to get his revenge for the whole school life of pain that he had been the cause of.

Turning up to his mate, Damon watched a myriad of emotions flowed through his mate's eyes. Pressing himself closer to his mate trying to reassure him.

"Severus," Damon murmured so that only he could hear. "If you can't live with the knowledge of what we are telling you then I can erase your memories so that you forget all about us being mates. I would rather that you accept me for who I really am and who my real family was. I can't and won't live a lie or make anyone else do such a thing when this is my love life that we are talking about. It is not fair on me or on you, be true to yourself."

Severus shook his head and looked down into Damon's eyes. The myriad of emotions slowed to a halt a conviction emerged with a forceful dedication that Damon could remember in his own eyes when he was determined to make his father proud. Hugging Damon closer, Severus kissed his forehead over the curse scar.

"I agree Damon, it would not be fair on either of us to live a lie. I may still hold a grudge against your birth father," Damon's breath hitched. "but in my mind you look nothing alike to your birth father. I have known you since you were six years old. You act nothing like him either. While he might be a minor connection as to your arrival on this earth, it has little to no meaning onto who you are as a person. Such a small detail as he is on your life will not deter me from being your mate."

"Very good," Voldemort stated with a smile. "Well then, since you are still continuing to be my son's mate then we will tell you the less unbelievable I suppose. His powers are kind of unexplainable. Well Damon was transferred some of my powers when I shot the killing curse at him when he was a baby. As a result he has gained the ability of parseltongue. Strangely enough we discovered this shortly after we arrived back at the mansion. Nagini and I were conversing about him when he spoke his first words in parseltongue. 'Pretty Snake'. Nagini rather took to him after that incident."

"Yes she did," Damon added. "Mothering me has been her sole objective when it comes to me. Appear to hurt me in anyway and she will be after your blood."

-My son.- Nagini hissed hearing the comment. –I will not let anyone hurt you, ever.-

"Next," Voldemort continued ignoring the comments. "Damon's memory is exactly like a giant book, a photographic memory. He can remember anything that has been said, read or seen even if he has just seen it once it is forever remembered in his mind. You can test him if you like."

Voldemort pulled out a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Taking the book, Severus turned the pages and settled on a page.

"Okay Damon," Severus said making sure that Damon couldn't read the page. "Page 11 from the top."

For a moment, Damon closed his eyes and said nothing, he nodded indicating that he was about to begin.

To be continued…

Thank you to all my reviewers for the previous chapter…

Yasmkine lupin, Aamaya, DestinyEntwinements, Snarky Bitc, Amazon, Sev'sAcidPotion, LacuStellar, Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR, Naniwoiutennen, Makurayami Ookami, Chopsticks-The-Mighty, Cut-Wrist Kate, Gabrielle, AnGelOfDeAtH06, El Tejano, Elizabeth Patil, Serpent91, Babs, Super-girl-straight-from-hell


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Harry grows up knowing everything about his real parents even though Voldemort raised him. But where does the devil and incubi fit into this? Severus/Harry

-Parseltongue- 

"Normal speaking"

Heir to the Dark Lord 

Chapter Eight

"_There are ten breeds of dragon, though these have been known to interbreed on occasion, producing rare hybrids. Pure-bred dragons are as follows:_

_Antipodean Opaleye._

_The Opaleye is a native of New Zealand though it has been known to migrate to Australia when territory becomes scarce in its native land,_" Damon monotonously spoke.

To Severus' amazement and amusement it was exactly what was said on the page. Not a single word was out of place. He read along as Damon spoke it out loud.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing," Severus commented with feeling. "Have you ever lost something that you read or heard or saw, such as when you were younger or can you still remember it all?"

"Nope," Damon answered. "I can still remember the first book that father read to me. I believe it was 'Green eggs and Ham' by a Dr Seuss, a muggle book. That's actually how father discovered my ability with my memory. After the first time that he read it to me it disappeared. It was found sometime later, and as father was about to read from the page I would say it as if I could read the page. Even though at the time I was not taught how to read yet."

Nodding, Severus smiled, his mate was astounding, and it was indeed an honour to be his mate.

"Is there anything else that I should know?" Severus asked when no one continued.

"Yes, unless you have not already heard from Damon's other teachers or noticed it just in general, or Damon may have just told you. His ability with magic is very unique and innate. Most spells that he learns he will cast them right on the first try, perfection only coming with up to ten more practices. I myself have been teaching Damon wandless, silent, motionless, and parseltongue magic. He has mastered all of the mentioned magic's except for parseltongue. Unless he can finish that up in the next two months then it will just have to be postponed," Voldemort reasoned. "I have very little doubt that Damon can master the magic before then. After all we have to make the arrangements for Damon to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as of the next school year as you should already have realized."

"Yes, I knew," Severus, responded. "The bond has to settle in properly and the closer we are the easier that will happen. Not only that but Dumbledore will be extremely suspicious if I needed to leave the school two to three nights a weeks for 'Dark Lord' related business, since it has never happened before."

"Yes Severus," Voldemort stated knowingly. "We already anticipated this. Are you still in contact with Miranda Riddle, one of my distant relatives?"

"Yes," Severus answered not sure yet where this was leading. "She currently runs a small apothecary which supplies me some of the more dangerous and less common ingredients for my own personal potions ingredients stores."

"Good, good. My father's sister was called Dementa Riddle. She was formerly a teacher at Durmstrang, until she retired about ten years ago. She died a few moths ago. It won't be too hard for us to fake that Damon was living with her and because of her death had to go to another family member. Miranda since she was the only one that I know of that was in constant contact with her grandmother will be the perfect candidate to use as a pretend guardian and get Damon into Hogwarts," Voldemort explained. "If we can get her to agree which considering how much we have to use as persuasion shouldn't be too hard. I believe that she is currently sitting on the fence and staying neutral. Faking this should be a breeze in the park. Dementa after she retired from her position at Durmstrang ten years ago, she went into seclusion and her only visitors other than me once a year was her granddaughter Miranda. We can just say that Dementa was teaching him as she was fully qualified, and not all people send their kids to schools. Many still enjoy having them tutored at home. Since Dementa's death, she passed on guardianship to the only living relative that she was still in contact with. Miranda, can from there sign the fake letter to get Damon sent to Hogwarts since she is not qualified to teach and doesn't have the time or the money to waste that her grandmother did."

Severus nodded, it was a good idea and it would work out rather well if Miranda agreed to go along with the story. "I think that Miranda will agree. She loves and adores children. And you are right she would neve have the time and doesn't have the qualifications to school children. She wouldn't have him home schooled even if she could because she would rather have her children make friends with other kids their own age and where she lives there is no one there to even associate with."

"Much as I had originally thought," Voldemort said. "We will have to iron out the wrinkles some other time during the next coming weeks. Now I believe that you both want to consummate the life-mate bond. Preferably in Damon's rooms I would assume. Go, let me stall you no longer," Voldemort waving them of with a smile.

"Thank you father," Damon said as they got off of the couch and together disappeared into the shadow to appear once again in Damon's rooms.

* * *

It had only taken a month for Damon to complete his parseltongue magic mastery. As Voldemort was the only person current alive that even was aware of Parseltongue magic, he was the one who got to decide that he had mastered. It and it had taken Damon a while to get it right, but in the end, Voldemort could not deny the fact that Damon had mastered it.

Damon had not really expected anything but congratulations for mastering the magic, but was surprised when he was rewarded with the location of the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets that Slytherin had created when he was making the school with the other three founders over a thousand years ago. He had been amused to find out that Slytherin had left a baby basilisk in the chamber to guard it from anyone unworthy of entrance; that and to protect the school from outsiders who should really not be there.

Along with this fragment of information she had also received a small present of a snake for a pet. It wasn't really the gift of the snake that was amazing but the fact of what species the snake was. It had surprised Damon at first when he heard what species of snake she was when he couldn't recognise what she was. He knew everything there was to know about snakes, but this species he had never anticipated would actually ever exist. It had never happened before in history, or at least it was not recorded down, although the snake's eggs were used in potions.

She was an Ashwinder. Voldemort had been experimenting and had been using magic fire for the experiment. An Ashwinder had been born of the magical flames and had left a trail of ash leading towards a regular fireplace. She lay there and laid three eggs in the fire that was in the hearth. The eggs had not been noticed until they had both hatched. The little snakes much unlike their parent, were cold and needed a heat source to live. They had made the short journey over the cold floor and slithered under Voldemort's robes and up the leg of his pants, where they came to a rest warming up on his skin.

The Ashwinder young were very different from their parent. They siphoned heat from around them; they could take it from any source that provided warmth. Unlike normal snakes they needed to be in contact with some heat source at all times, or they would die. In the beginning there had been the three of the small snakes. But of the two males and one female, one of the males had not quite managed to reach Voldemort before he ran out strength. The other two had managed to get up Voldemort's leg enough that they didn't fall off; the male was left behind as Voldemort had walked away.

Damon had decided to call his new pet and familiar Artic Shadow. But most often shortened it to Shadow. Shadow remained on Damon under his clothing at all times, except for when she decided that she wanted to 'bathe' in the fireplace. Occasionally she also would sleep in the fireplace, she didn't like it when Damon had to satisfy his incubus side and always left the rooms to another fireplace.

It had taken all of the two months before school began to get everything sorted out for his entrance into Hogwarts. Miranda Riddle had agreed to pretend to be Damon's guardian to get him into Hogwarts. While she was actively neutral in the war, she leaned more to the dark side, agreeing with her distant uncle rather than Dumbledore. Muggles and muggleborns were holding the wizarding world back, and most of them didn't stay, but went back into muggle life, so their being taught was a total waste.

Once all of the necessary documents had been forged, essentially they were real documents since Lucius made them at the ministry, Miranda sent out the enrolment forms to get Damon into Hogwarts. One day later she was sent the necessaries that Damon would need for the school year, consisting of equipment and uniform.

For the first time in his short but eventful life he was finally going to get a chance to leave the mansion. Voldemort happily provided Damon with more than enough money so that he would have more than enough for all of his school supplies and anything else that he should want to pick up while he was looking around. Severus happily volunteered to take Damon to Diagon Alley so that he could go shopping. After all Miranda had to work, she didn't have the time to take off and do shopping. Not in the middle of the busy time of the year. So Severus had been the best option since they were friends of a sort.

Damon was excited and frightened at the prospect of being around so many other people. The only time that he had even been near large groups of people was when he had watched in on one of his fathers meetings. He of course was hidden and really had never been in a crowd situation before.

Severus was highly amused by the unreserved and emotional outburst that Damon was having. Seeing his mate so happy had in turn made him happy.

To reach Diagon Alley, even though he would rather have apparated by himself, he couldn't, after all only a kid who wasn't supposed to do magic out of school yet, so they had to floo in.

Once they had finished speaking to Voldemort who had just given Damon a rather weighty pouch of money, Severus pulled him aside.

"Damon," Severus said.

"Yes Sev," Damon called his mate by his decided nickname.

"While we are in Diagon Alley, I won't be able to be like we are here. I won't be able to act like your mate. I can be kind to you as you are the 'son' of a friend, and you don't treat them badly. I have to uphold my reputation as the Hogwart's Greasy Git," Severus informed him

"I know Sev. I know," Damon reassured him that he wouldn't be mad with him later for what he had to do while they were out today. "Of course I will also have to call you Professor Snape as it is I will have to call you that when we get to Hogwart's. Can't have the kiddies thinking something is going on now can we. So I might as well start calling you that now, good practice for remembering to do it while we are at school."

Shadow slithered up his arm and poked her head out of his neck.

-Master, where are we going?- she asked. –We've never been out of the mansion since I was born.-

-We are going out of the mansion today- Damon responded. –I also have actually never been out of the mansion before in my life. Father didn't want me going anywhere too far away from him. We are going to a small Wizarding shopping district called Diagon Alley. And in weeks time we are going to be permanently leaving the mansion for a few months. We are going to follow my mate to his place of teaching. He along with several other elders teach little ones about magic and how to use it.-

-Why? Nagini tells me that you have already finished your learning from your teachers.- Shadow hissed back confused.

-Nagini is right. I no longer learn from anyone. I am able in all arts and can only discover and study further. The thing is that I have to follow my mate. His position as a teacher is important and he can't give it up. As an incubus I can't be away from my mate for long periods of time, or I will die.- Damon informed Shadow.

With a hiss of approval at his response, Shadow slithered down under the neck of Damon's shirt and settled down with her lithe body around his upper torso.

Severus led the way to the only Floo connection that had access to outside of the mansion. It was a one-way floo so that if anyone should ever find out the name of the mansion, they would never be able to get in anyway.

Taking a pinch of the floo powder with a distasteful face, Damon tossed it into the fire quickly, wanting to get the whole process over and done with as soon as possible. The orange flames burst up and turned a bright green.

"Diagon Alley," Damon calmly spat out.

Spinning through the floo system, Damon gently stepped out of the correct grate and into a dingy little pub. He looked around, not an emotion showing, although he was feeling slightly giddy, but a little put out by the state of the place.

He stepped out of the way just as Severus came through and stepped out of the grate. He spoke to the owner of the establishment, a man named Tom, who was standing behind a bar.

Not really wanting to remain in the bar for too long, Severus swept them both out of the bar and into the back alley.

"They really need to clean this up a little bit," Damon stated as he sniffed the air for a moment.

"Yes they do," Severus responded.

"What was that place exactly?" Damon asked.

"Have you never been to The Leaky Cauldron before?" Severus asked a little shocked.

"No," Damon shook his head. "Until today I have never actually left the mansion. The only exception was to go out into the Private Garden. Father refused to let me out until he had approved of my training, or if my training had not been completed that I had to have found my mate and reached my maturation. I was supplied everything that I could every possibly have wanted, needed and could every possibly desire. The only people that even know of my existence in the world at the moment I can count of my two hands. Voldemort, Lucius, Alexander, Alex's father, you, Narcissa and Bellatrix."

Damon paused as if he was considering something.

"I can't say for sure, as father has always changed the subject before I could get an answer. I can only guess, but I would like to think that I am right. Voldemort most likely was waiting for me to finish my training or until I had someone that can protect me for him. He is extremely protective of me and he wanted to make sure that I was always safe from everything. I know that he went a little overboard as I have never actually had a friend of my own age, but I also have had it better off that many others as well, so I can not and do not complain," Damon completed.

Severus was a bit surprised at Damon. Damon had managed to miss out on a lot of things that most kids had growing up, but he had also had other things that most people didn't have.

"Who's wand have you been using for your lesson?" Severus enquired confused. Another person's wand was not the best way to learn magic. He pulled out his own to tap the brick wall to open the archway to the alley.

"I have been using fathers. It's not exactly the right wand for me, but it is very close. When he first handed it to me, it sparked, but only a few. Father was almost certain that I will get a wand that is the twin to his own wand since his worked so well for me," Damon commented lightly.

As the brick wall folded in on itself to reveal the archway to the alley, neither let their amazement out. Damon's, at the look of the shops with people milling around in packs, and Severus at the idea that Voldemort would allow anyone to touch his wand, let alone use it as a replacement wand for so many years. At the mansion Damon had only ever been able to occasionally look in on some of the death eater meetings and only when Voldemort agreed to let him watch, or he had filled in for Severus when he was unable to because of potions or he could not leave Hogwarts. Voldemort had actually never commented on it as he had been using the polyjuice potion to appear as Severus. Afterwards he would tell Severus what he had missed out on. There they all wore the same black cloaks and clothing. It seemed almost to surreal. Meanwhile here they wore bright colours of blue, red, orange, green, and not to mention some blacks and browns.

Steering through the crowds with care, Severus took Damon with him, they made a beeline to the bookstore. Severus had known that Damon would appreciate the gesture. It would help with getting Damon used to being around other people if he felt he was in a relatively safe location. Somewhere that he spent most of his time at home was in the library, so the bookstore would be the perfect place to let him begin getting used to so many people.

"You have the list of books required for school, right?" Severus waited for an answer, which he received as a nod from Damon. "You'll find the books are sections up. Depending on how long it takes you to find everything that you want to get, I will either be in the Potions section or at the counter."

Nodding to Severus, Damon rustled around in his pocket until he found the list of books that he would need for the coming school year. It had all of the currently used books for the years one to three. Damon went into the first section of the store that was dedicated to transfiguration and pulled out the copies that he needed. As he moved from section to section he found it was getting rather awkward to walk with the weight on his arms. Casting a small charm on the books to make them lighter, he could make it easier to carry, but the height was getting to be a little hard to see over, so even though he was only half way through the list, Damon went up to the counter and bought them.

Standing in an out of the way corner, Damon charmed the bag of books to shrink and put them away in his bag. Getting the rest of the books that he needed proved to be easy. Ending the list with the necessary books on Potions, he went to the section only to find that Severus was still looking through some of the newer editions to the rack. He looked up from the book that he had been reading the title of to see that Damon was once again having a little trouble holding onto a stack of books.

"Professor, could you please help me by picking out the Potions text that I need. After that can we pay for them and go?" Damon said playing his part as the student.

Nodding his head, Severus pulled out the books and added them to the stack that Damon was already carrying and followed Damon to the counter letting him go first. He had a few that he had wanted to pick up from the shop for his own library at home anyway.

To be continued…

Thank you to all my reviewers for the previous chapter…

Makurayami Ookami, HeartbreakDX -El Tejano-, Cut-Wrist Kate, Chopsticks-The-Mighty, TanyaPotter, celestialuna, Naniwoiutennen, Serpent91, LacuStellar, MysticSilverAngel, Super-girl-straight-from-he..., DestinyEntwinements, Horcri On Ebay, FREAKY CHICK, jbuggenz1, Aamaya, Iago96, naru-fox-chan.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

_Summary_: AU. Harry grows up knowing everything about his real parents even though Voldemort raised him. But where does the devil and incubi fit into this? Severus/Harry

-Parseltongue- 

"Normal speaking"

Memo: I know its been a while, I'm sorry.

Heir to the Dark Lord 

Chapter Nine

Shrinking the books, Damon added them to his bag.

"To the Apothecary, I have some business to attend to there," Severus Said. "I'll help you get everything that you need."

Damon nodded, it was after all Severus who knew more about their environment than he did.

As they entered the throngs of people, they made their way through them and to the Apothecary. It was a new experience for Damon who had only every been around this many people since this morning when they had arrived.

The smell of the mix of potions ingredients hit his nose hard when they first entered the shop. It was not nice, but not unpleasant enough to fell the need to block his nose to lessen the damage it was causing. As Damon walked into the shop he instantly looked towards the ingredients boxes, to keep everything safe and separated. Severus had after all promised to look after getting his ingredients since he was a specialist in the field of potions and had to know quite a bit on the subject. Damon himself was adept at it, except he had not had the experience of looking at and buying ingredients, as Severus had them ordered to the mansion since he was not allowed to leave it.

Noticing the directions of his eyes, Severus nodded to Damon telling him with his eyes that he was free to go and have a look at them. He would after all need one of them. A decent one, since he would be using some ingredients in his potions that the other students would never in their schooling ever use at all. Let alone come across once they had left school.

The one that caught Damon's eyes was a rather decorative box that appeared a little different from the simple ones that surrounded it. It appeared that no one had every even touched it for quite a while. It had green gems, most likely emeralds. A bunch of small snakes were carved into the sides of the box and a single snake on the top. If one looked closely they would have to say that the snake was moving its eyes and occasionally was flickering out his tongue. Picking it up off of the shelf, he almost dropped it down to the ground. He saw the centre snake moved, very obviously and hissed quietly so that Damon could almost not hear it.

-Nasty humans- it hissed –Never treat us right. Salazar would be highly offended by the way that you be treating us. We are more important than you could possibly believe-

-Salazar Slytherin?- Damon responded in parseltongue making sure that no one was close enough to hear him whispering the words to the box.

-Yes… human! You speak our tongue! Just like our last master did! You will buy us!!!- it commanded with force, almost as if it was trying to compel him to buy them.

With a smile at the Slytherin like advances on him from the compulsion charm and along with a very bold statement, which was very un-Slytherin-like in his way to getting what he wanted. But none the less he knew that he would buy it anyway. It was previously owned by the very famous Salazar Slytherin who he couldn't help but think of as a type of idol considering they were following in his footsteps. He had wanted the Muggles to not learn about the Wizarding world by the muggleborn witches and wizards. They after all were destroying wizarding practices and traditions because they refused to participate in them and they refused to even consider getting to know them. They were trying to integrate their own society into Wizarding world. While some of there ideals were worth some consideration. Most were not worth the breath that they used to voice it.

At one time or another muggles had labelled all dark creatures a threat to the wizards and witches of the world, and because of those muggles and their fears of dark creatures they turned their back on them. They participated in wizarding world and co-existed in a decent and good way, that all changed and then werewolves were branded as dangerous. What was so dangerous about a creature that spent every day of his life as a human expect for one day as a creature that one they had found their mate was perfectly fine. No they had made it so that mating was near to impossible, as they banned it for absolutely no reason at all. The child of such a union itself would never be a werewolf but would have a wolf animagus if they should ever attempt the transformation. The child caused the werewolves to calm unless the child or other parent was in danger.

Getting back to the world around him, Damon took the box with care to Severus who nodded at the box. It was a little bit too decorative for his own tastes but, if Damon wanted it and his father was buying, who was he to say no. Severus had already acquired most of the necessary ingredients since they weren't going to be the ones that the Hogwarts list listed.

As he took a little bit more notice of the details on the box, Severus couldn't deny that he thought that Damon would end up in Slytherin. He was a Slytherin through and through, it showed in his attitude and in his choices that were no doubt assisted along by Voldemort. While he had the deviousness of a Slytherin he also held an unnameable innocence, that all children seemed to have when they are small, but had since dissipated a little as they grew up.

Severus haggled with the owner for a time before he felt at least a little satisfaction, although not much since he thought that he was still getting ripped off for some of the ingredients.

Taking the ingredients with them, Damon sat down at an Ice cream shop. Severus went and bought them a couple of ice creams leaving Damon to put the ingredients away. He did this with much precision and care, not wanting to contaminate any of the ingredients with others, just as Severus had taught him. It had always amazed Severus how Harry could be so careful with the way that he treated potions and yet was not anywhere near as careful with anything else. With his photographic memory it proved to be very good for remembering where he left things, and the order in which all of his ingredients were in so that if they were ever tampered with he would know within an instant. You could never be too careful with potions and in particular the care of the ingredients before they were added. His thoughts were cut to a halt when he heard a hissing come from the box.

-We are honoured to service you as we did for our creator and master, young speaker,- the snakes hissed to Damon softly.

Severus sharply looked up to see Damon looking at the box as if he was listening and understanding what the hisses meant. Then it came back to Severus that Damon was a parseltongue just like his 'father' was. So why shouldn't he understand it if it was hissing.

Taking a better look at the box that was now shut, Severus noticed that the small snakes that covered the lid and the sides of the box while they all held the appearance of the same size and to the unknowing would think it an optical illusion that they were moving but they really were moving around on the surface of the box.

Seeing the direction of Severus's attention Damon caught his attention and spoke quietly so that no one else nearby would be able to hear him. He didn't want to broadcast the information that he was about to reveal to just anyone.

"If was enchanted by it's original owner, the renowned Salazar Slytherin," Damon said. "They wanted me to buy them the instant they figured out that I could understand what they were hissing. They have not had to honour of having an owner since Slytherins passing as only a parseltongue could actually get the snakes to unlock the clasp, they need no key to keep others from getting in. They tell me that it is an honour for them to keep my potions ingredients. They are just a little enthusiastic at the moment."

Severus nodded, his eyes slightly widened when he heard of the boxes creator. Slytherin artefacts were extremely rare to come across as not only do they usually only show up for parseltongue's but most of his things had been destroyed when he had been forced to leave Hogwarts shortly before his death. The other three founders claimed it to be a cleansing on the evil that Slytherin had apparently become. Unfortunately for them the house of Slytherin were all included in on the joke of what the other founders had done as Slytherin created a book telling the entire story of what had happened and it remained to this day with a preservation charm on it in Slytherin House and each Slytherin in their first year at Hogwarts read the book.

"You should go and get your robes fitted. I have a few errands that I have to run down Knockturn alley for and it would do you no good to be seen down that alley, especially with myself. You want to walk into Hogwarts with a clean slate, Knockturn alley is not a good place to be in general, very shady dealings and unlawful practices are rife," Severus warned. "It should not take me too long, but if I should not be back by the time that your robes are done then go and get your wand from Ollivanders. I should be back by then."

"Okay," Damon agreed.

He knew of Knockturn alley essentially the 'bad guys' kind of shopping mall. If it was illegal, just plain wrong or disturbing in any shape or form, you could find it in Knockturn alley.

"Severus, why did you include the extra ingredients for? I know for a fact that half of the things that I just put away were not on the list. Hell most of the ingredients you added were for potions that wouldn't be studied in school until seventh year or in an apprenticeship. Are you planning on making me do extra work in class since I already have my Mastery?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Severus responded. "Since you already have your Mastery there is little to no point making you do the actual potions that the other class members will be attempting to make. You will also get to have plenty of practice of the wolfsbane potion, as one of the teachers this year is going to need it brewed monthly." Severus paused for a moment. "Go on, I'll be back soon."

Smiling joyfully, Damon strode into Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions.

Upon entering he was almost rushed off of his feet and taken away into the back room by a group of three giggling women.

"Hogwarts robes dear," one of them asked.

Damon just nodded.

The women who seemed to have nothing better to do than gossip loudly as they worked away giggled occasionally while glancing at him out of the corner of their eyes. It really bugged Damon, but he remained quiet.

In what seemed like hours, but was only about fifteen minutes the robes were ready and packed away. Paying for the robes, Damon left the store as quickly as possible without making it appear like he was trying to escape. Shrinking it down he added it to all of his other packages of the day.

Looking about, he couldn't see Severus anywhere nearby, he shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the wand shop. There was little point in worrying over where mate was and what he was up to. He was perfectly able to look after himself, and he would show up when he felt like it.

Walking through the wand shop door he stopped when he saw all of the dust. The tinkling of the bell on the door stopped as he shut it behind him. No one appeared to be there, but Damon was not fooled. No something or someone was here, only they were somewhere deeper into the shop.

A man's head popped out from between two shelves and looked towards Damon.

"After a new wand." He commented.

"A new wand. Yes sir. For the past few years I have been using my grandmothers wand. She didn't like letting me out much." Damon stated.

Ollivander nodded, "Wand arm out please."

Damon looked over at Ollivander frowning a little.

"Sorry, but I'm ambidextrous," Damon answered.

"That's alright," Ollivander came out from between the shelves. "Very rare, often called a sign of great power. You are of course the third in the past two-hundred years. Dumbledore and Voldemort being the other two."

It was no news to Damon that Voldemort was an ambidextrous, but he had not known that Dumbledore was one, though he should have suspected it.

Ollivander continued, "That helps to exclude many wands. Most wands that I sell would not be able to channel your magic. The cores of the wands would explode as they are overpowered. It had unfortunately happened before, thankfully the child survived, although it was a near miss."

Disappearing into the back of the shop, Ollivander came back bearing twenty or so boxed wands.

Pulling out the first one, he handed it to Damon, who waved it, and nothing happed. Similar reactions came with the other wands. Although one made a vase explode. That was until he tried the thirteenth wand.

Feeling the familiar tingle through his body as his magic reacted to the magic of the wand, Damon couldn't help but smile at the green and silver sparks that merrily flew out of the tip of his wand.

"Curious, very curious," Ollivander muttered loudly enough that Damon knew he was meant to hear it as the man collected together the unneeded wands.

"Is this where I say, 'What is so curious?'" Damon stated amused.

Ollivander laughed, "Yes, it would be. It is of course curious that this is your wand as it contains the brother core to that of the core in Voldemorts own wand. The original wood split and was burnt to a cinder a few years ago."

Ollivander disappeared for a moment to put the wands away. Obviously they were not left on display for just anyone to use.

Just as father thought, Damon thought as the shop door opened.

Quickly turning around, Damon was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Severus who had just entered the store.

"You got whatever it was that you were after I assume then Severus?" Damon enquired when he saw the satisfied smirk on the man's face.

"Yes," Severus responded.

Ollivander decided that it was the perfect time to arrive back and with great care took the wand from Damon's hands and placed it into its box.

"That will be seven gallons and eight sickles," Ollivander requested.

Handing over the money to the man, Damon walked out of the shop with Severus right behind him.

"What have we got left to retrieve?" Damon asked as he looked down at his still overflowing pounch of coins.

"Nothing. I imagine that the extra money is for you to spend at your own desire," Severus responded thoughtfully.

Taking a moment to think about what he could possibly want, Damon was a little at a loss for what he should buy. Voldemort had given him everything that he could ever want within reason. The only thing that he had never really been allowed to have was a broom of his own. Sure when he had been younger he had been given a kiddy broom that flew no more than a few feet from the ground so that when kids fell off of their brooms they wouldn't be hurt too badly.

Settling on getting himself the newest model broom on the market, Damon dragged Severus towards the quidditch shop. The newest model that had only just come out, _The Firebolt_ was on display in the front window. Entering the shop was a small task in itself as the front window was being crowded by a group of children all staring at the display.

Severus haggled with the shop owner and Damon all to eagerly handed over the correct amount from his money pouch. Severus miniaturised the box before they exited the shop.

As they managed to escape from the crowds Damon spotted Lucius Malfoy. He had with him a child that looked much like a miniature version of the elder, appearing to be around about the same age as Damon was.

Severus caught the eye of Lucius who still had not seen Damon as he was not to be expected to be seen out of the Dark Lords manor.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Lucius asked.

"Taking Damon to collect his school equipment," Severus answered.

"Hello, Uncle Severus," the child stated warmly.

"Hello Draco," Severus said with warmth in his voice that Damon had only ever heard before when Severus was speaking about potions or to him. "Draco, meet Damon, he's going to Hogwarts entering third year and will most likely join your house, Slytherin."

Draco smirked, and grabbed a hold of Damon's arm and pulled him aside.

"Lets leave the _elders_ to talk," Draco whispered.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco informed him, extending his hand.

Damon took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Riddle, Damon Riddle," Damon responded.

The name Riddle seemed to make Draco back peddle for a moment.

"Riddle, you say," he commented carefully. "Are you related to the Dark Lord? Before he changed his name, when he became the Dark Lord, Father told me that his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Yes, the Dark Lord is a relative of mine, a distant uncle," Damon told him.

"Cool," Draco answered in awe. "So you have your own broom?"

Damon almost shook his head at the way Draco had changed the subject.

"Yes, I got a new one today actually. A Firebolt."

"The latest model out." Draco commented. If he was less refined, Damon was sure that Draco would have whistled. "Why are you here with Severus for?"

"As Severus said before to get my school rubbish," Damon paused, but from the look on Draco's face he knew he was expected to give a longer answer than he was given. "My parents died when I was very young. From there I was sent to my grandmother. She was my guardian until she died just a few months ago. So I now live with my Aunt Miranda Riddle. She doesn't have the time or the knowledge to properly home school me as grandmother did so she is sending me to Hogwarts. Miranda called in a favour with Severus as she owns a small apothecary that supplies some of the more dangerous and explosive ingredients for potions."

"Oh, sorry about your parents, and grandmother," Draco said, sounding not in the least be sorry at all. "Do you play quidditch?"

"No, unfortunately grandmother didn't like quidditch I was quite lucky to even be allowed to fly on a broom while under her care. There was no one to play with anyway. She schooled me by herself and we lived in quite a secluded place. You are actually the child that I have every spoken with. She always told me that my studies were more important than fraternising with other unruly children," Damon lied rather convincingly.

To be continued…

Thank you to all my reviewers for the previous chapter…

darkangelwp05, leilsilver, Miku, AnimeRebel014, Makurayami Ookami, Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy, Rock and Sarcasm, Aamaya, Naniwoiutennen, celestialuna, Serpent91, DestinyEntwinements, Chopsticks-The-Mighty, Joji Sada, Cut-Wrist Kate, jliles2001, TanyaPotter.


End file.
